One shot en pagaille
by Mavel Finnigan
Summary: Recueil d'OS ATTENTION: Fic pas du tout sérieuse que j'écris pour mon plaisir. Si ça vous plait, alors tant mieux. Le pairing affiché correspondra au dernier chapitre publié.
1. Ôtes-moi un doute Label SPPS

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage de Fairy Tail ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous à Mashima-sensei. Et je ne gagne aucun argent avec cette histoire.

**NdlA :** Si vous voulez voir les images, rendez-vous sur FB, sur mon profil. C'est un album qui porte le même nom que cette fic./LABEL SPPS/

* * *

**Ôtes moi un doute**

Wendy était revenue éreintée de sa précédente mission.

Avachie sur une des tables de la guilde en compagnie de Roméo, elle n'arrêtait pas de bailler sous l'œil penseur de Roméo.

Finalement, celui-ci se résigna à lui poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis que la jeune fille était arrivée...

_ Dis, Wendy, qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste? Lui demanda le garçon.  
_ Hein? Lui répondit la jeune fille, les yeux fermés, une mèche de ses longs cheveux trainant sur la table.  
_ C'est que... Commença le brun. Tu vois, depuis tout à l'heure, je me demande si tu as faim, si tu es en train de manger, ou si tu es tout simplement fatiguée..."


	2. La grippe

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage de Fairy Tail ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous à Mashima-sensei. Et je ne gagne aucun argent avec cette histoire.

**NdlA :** Si vous voulez voir les images, rendez-vous sur FB, sur mon profil. C'est un album qui porte le même nom que cette fic.

* * *

** La grippe, c'est dangereux**

Lucy Heartfillia qui venait de rentrer de la guilde hurla lorsque qu'elle remarqua la forme allongée dans son lit.  
Son cri fit sursauter l'exceed qui veillait son ami, assis sur un tabouret.  
_ Lucy, chut! Natsu vient de s'endormir.  
_ Pourquoi il dort DANS MON LIT?  
_ Parce que nous n'avons plus de maison. Expliqua piteusement le chat bleu.  
_ Hein? Comment c'est possible?  
_ Natsu à la grippe.  
_ Et?  
_ Comme il n'arrêtait pas d'éternuer, il a foutu le feu à la maison...


	3. Le repas du dragon Label SPPS

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage de Fairy Tail ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous à Mashima-sensei. Et je ne gagne aucun argent avec cette histoire.

**NdlA :** Si vous voulez voir les images, rendez-vous sur FB, sur mon profil. C'est un album qui porte le même nom que cette fic. Ce mini OS a été donné à Aeliheart974, donc si vous le voyez chez elle aussi, pas de panique !/LABEL SPPS/

* * *

**Le repas du dragon**

Yukino et Lucy s'était déclarée en grève de cuisine.

Ils n'auraient qu'à se faire à manger tous seuls, car aujourd'hui ils avaient vraiment dépassés les bornes. Trop c'est trop!

Bien installées toutes les deux dans le salon qu'elles avaient en commun depuis qu'elles vivaient respectivement avec Rogue Cheney et Sting Eucliffe, elles étaient occupées à lire.

Soudain, la lumière s'éteignit.

A tâtons, elles partirent à la recherche de leur moitié qu'elles trouvèrent bientôt dans la cuisine, attablés à une table vide.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda Yukino  
_ Bah, on s'est fait à manger! Répondit le brun.

Fermant les yeux, Lucy murmura, comme une prière.

_ Ne me dis pas que... Avant que le blond ne l'interrompe avec un sourire dans la voix.  
_ Ben si! J'ai mangé la lumière pour que Rogue puisse manger à son tour! Alors, c'est qui le plus intelligent?


	4. Décalage

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage de Fairy Tail ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous à Mashima-sensei. Et je ne gagne aucun argent avec cette histoire.

**NdlA :** Si vous voulez voir les images, rendez-vous sur FB, sur mon profil. C'est un album qui porte le même nom que cette fic.

* * *

**Décalage:**

Mystogan se tourna vers ses compagnons de guilde et les regarda dans les yeux. Sérieux comme la mort.

_ Je vous laisse vous occuper du Roi Faust et Drom Anima.

Wendy serra les poings, un air déterminé sur le visage

_ Oui!

Natsu leva le pouce et lui fit un sourire solaire.

_ Laisses moi faire!

Gajeel attacha une serviette à carreau rouge et blanche autour de son cou et s'écria

_ A TABLE!


	5. Armure

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage de Fairy Tail ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous à Mashima-sensei. Et je ne gagne aucun argent avec cette histoire.

**NdlA :** Si vous voulez voir les images, rendez-vous sur FB, sur mon profil. C'est un album qui porte le même nom que cette fic.

* * *

**Armure**

Erza était heureuse.

Elle avait obtenu le droit de visiter Jellal en prison, après moult négociations avec le conseil de la magie.

Elle avait donc demandé à Lucy de l'accompagner à sa visite, étant donné qu'elle ne serait jamais seule à seul avec lui.  
Quand Jellal entra, la rousse se leva brusquement et attrapa Jellal par le col.  
_ Où as-tu obtenu cette armure que je ne connais pas? Parles!  
_ Euh. Répondit savamment l'homme aux cheveux bleus, implorant du regard la constellationniste. Celle-ci se leva, attrapa les bras d'Erza pour la ramener doucement à sa chaise.  
_ Crois-moi Erza, tu ne veux pas de cette armure-là. Lui expliqua-t-elle comme à un petit enfant.  
_Pourquoi? Demanda Erza avec la lèvre tremblante.  
Jellal avait pitié, même s'il connaissait déjà la passion que la belle rousse mettait dans la collection d'armure. Mais savait que celle qu'il portait n'était pas pour elle...

...Quoique.

_Parce que ce n'en est pas une. Poursuivait courageusement Lucy.  
_ Et c'est quoi alors? Demanda encore Erza en montrant ladite armure d'un geste de la main. Lucy lui caressa les cheveux.  
_ C'est une camisole de force, Erza.


	6. Machine à glaçon

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage de Fairy Tail ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous à Mashima-sensei. Et je ne gagne aucun argent avec cette histoire.

**NdlA :** Si vous voulez voir les images, rendez-vous sur FB, sur mon profil. C'est un album qui porte le même nom que cette fic. ALERTE: L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé.

* * *

**Machine à glaçons**

Cana, Macao et wakaba étaient tous accoudés au bar de la guilde Fairy Tail.

Il faisait une chaleur torride, et tout le monde recherchait la fraicheur, mis à part ces trois-là qui étaient déjà bien éméchés.

_ Mira-chan, tu n'as plus de saké? Demanda wakaba.

_ Non. Il ne me reste que du whiskey, vous en voulez?

_ Vas-y, donnes-moi ça! Répondit Cana, en se servant un généreux verre.

Puis celle-ci disparut un petit moment et revint poser son verre sur le comptoir, faisant tinter les glaçons dans son verre.

_ Mais d'où tu sors ces glaçons, Cana? J'en avais plus en réserve, comment tu as fait pour en trouver?

_ Chut! (hips!) Tu vas réveiller Grey!


	7. Le balais Label SPPS

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage de Fairy Tail ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous à Mashima-sensei. Et je ne gagne aucun argent avec cette histoire.

**NdlA :** Si vous voulez voir les images, rendez-vous sur FB, sur mon profil. C'est un album qui porte le même nom que cette fic.

* * *

**Le balais**

Warren regrettait sa décision.

Quand il lui avait dit oui pour la collocation, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il devrait supporter ça...

Faire le ménage, c'était une chose...utile.

Chanter en travaillant, pouvait donner du cœur à l'ouvrage...

Mais écouter Max Alose chanter ça, PLUS JAMAIS !

Surtout quand il pouvait 'entendre' ce que pensait l'autre idiot, de son prétendu outil de travail.

...dans la cuisine...

Ô mon balaisssssssss

Tu es le plus beau des balaisss...


	8. Le bain Label SPPS

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage de Fairy Tail ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous à Mashima-sensei. Et je ne gagne aucun argent avec cette histoire.

**NdlA :** Si vous voulez voir les images, rendez-vous sur FB, sur mon profil. C'est un album qui porte le même nom que cette fic.

* * *

**Le bain**

..._ Reviens ici!

..._ Non! Fro veut pas!

*attrapé*

..._ Mais nan, Fro veut pas!

..._ Frosch! Arrêtes de bouger tu vas te mettre du savon dans les yeux!

' Plus jamais je ne laisserais Rogues regarder de reportages animaliers!' Pensait Fro en subissant son bain forcé.


	9. La pluie et le beau temps

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage de Fairy Tail ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous à Mashima-sensei. Et je ne gagne aucun argent avec cette histoire.

**NdlA :** Si vous voulez voir les images, rendez-vous sur FB, sur mon profil. C'est un album qui porte le même nom que cette fic. Ce mini OS avait été écrit pour Mantiev à l'origine. Mon ami, si tu passes par là, celle-ci est pour toi!

* * *

**La pluie et le beau temps**

Juvia, Lyon et Grey se baladaient tranquillement dans Crocus, profitant d'une journée de calme avant le début des grands jeux magiques.

La jeune fille était assisse sur une terrasse, prenant une menthe à l'eau, tandis que Grey et Lyon se disputaient au comptoir pour savoir qui règlerait la note, quand soudain, une ombre obscurcit la table.

Juvia se retourna lentement pour dévisager celui qui osait troubler la journée avec son Grey-sama. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de reconnaître son ex: Bora de Proeminens. Celui-ci lui faisait son regard le plus charmeur, persuadé qu'elle retomberait immédiatement dans ses filets de beau gosse.

Hélas pour lui, après la pluie vient toujours le beau temps, et c'est dédaigneuse que l'ex-femme de la pluie détourna la tête pour chercher du regard Grey-sama ou Lyon-sama.

_ Puis-je me joindre à toi? Lui demanda le jeune homme en prenant tout de même une chaise sans attendre son accord.

_ Juvia ne préfère pas. Juvia est déjà accompagnée.

_ Oh? Tu es devenue menteuse avec le temps, Juvia-chan? Insinua le mage de feu sans la croire une seconde. Allez, je sais que tu es en colère après moi parce que je t'ai larguée, mais on pourrait tout recommencer... Dit en détaillant sa silhouette avantageuse mise en valeur par une petite robe d'été toute simple, mais néanmoins très seyante sur elle.

Il se leva et attrapa le bras de la jeune femme pour la tirer de sa chaise, mais celle-ci récupérera son bras en le transformant en eau.

_Juvia n'ira nulle part avec toi. répondit-elle en commençant à s'énerver.

_ Allez, ne fais pas ta mijaurée... Tu sais ce que je veux... Avait-il commencé à dire quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne sentait plus ses jambes jusqu'à la taille.

_ Tu n'as pas compris ce que la demoiselle t'a dit...

_ ...Qu'elle n'ira nulle part avec toi.

_ Et elle est effectivement accompagnée...

_... Par nous.

Juvia se retourna pour voir ses sauveurs. Lyon et Grey. Elle rougit puis se retint d'éclater de rire en voyant Bora.

Celui-ci était recouvert du côté droit d'une glace bleue claire et du côté gauche d'une glace bleu vert. Seule sa tête émergeait de l'iceberg qu'il était devenu. Elle prit ses deux gentlemans chacun par un bras pour s'en aller, tandis que ceux-ci adressaient encore des regards menaçants à la statue de glace. Sans se retourner, elle, Juvia balança un os à ronger à Bora, satisfaite d'avoir une vengeance après toutes ces années.

_ Tu as de la chance qu'il fasse beau. Dans deux heures tu pourras bouger.

Ils s'en allèrent tandis que Bora venait de percuter quelque chose.

Juvia, la femme de la pluie était en terrasse avec deux hommes, des mages de glace, qui plus est.

Et il faisait un soleil éclatant...


	10. Petit ami

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage de Fairy Tail ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous à Mashima-sensei. Et je ne gagne aucun argent avec cette histoire.

**NdlA :** Si vous voulez voir les images, rendez-vous sur FB, sur mon profil. C'est un album qui porte le même nom que cette fic.

* * *

**Petits amis**

Une jeune femme blonde aux formes aguichantes était assise au comptoir de la guilde. Un roman à l'eau de rose posé devant elle, elle réfléchissait.

Lucy n'avait jamais eu de petits amis.

Quand elle était chez son père, parce qu'elle ne pouvait jamais sortir et son père s'y serait opposé.

Depuis qu'elle était à Fairy Tail, elle aurait bien sauté le pas, mais avec qui ?

Natsu ? Pour lui tenir un seau devant le visage à chaque fois qu'ils prendraient le train ? Non merci.

Grey ? Pour que tout le monde profite de son anatomie ? Non plus.

Laxus ? Trop flippant.

Bickslow ? Il passait son temps à tirer la langue à tout bout de champ. Beurk.

Gajeel ? Son rire bizarre l'avait refroidit à plusieurs reprises. En plus, on ne touchait pas aux affaires des copines.

Fried ? Même raison que plus haut, et elle n'avait pas envie de se frotter à Mira.

Max ? Les fétichistes de balais, très peu pour elle.

Warren ? Non, il saurait toujours ce qu'elle pense, ça deviendrait vite barbant.

Vista ? Non.

Macao et wakaba, trop vieux.

Nab, NON.

Alzack, marié.

Gildartz…ARG !

Reedus, pas moyen.

Jet et Droy, hors de question.

Mystogan, plus là.

Jellal, même pas en rêve, sa future femme était effrayante.

Elle soupira, puis son regard tomba sur son livre.

C'était dit. Mieux valait que tout cela reste du domaine de la fiction.


	11. Sa cicatrice

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage de Fairy Tail ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous à Mashima-sensei. Et je ne gagne aucun argent avec cette histoire.

**NdlA :** Si vous voulez voir les images, rendez-vous sur FB, sur mon profil. C'est un album qui porte le même nom que cette fic.

* * *

**Cicatrice**

Tout le monde avait toujours trouvé la cicatrice de Sting Eucliffe extrêmement sexy.

Pourquoi ? Car ils pensaient tous que c'était une cicatrice héritée d'un combat épique.

Ce qui n'était qu'à moitié vrai, et cela, seul Sting et Lector le savaient.

Un combat certes. Epique, ça dépendait de quel côté on se plaçait.

C'était au temps où Sting venait de prendre Lector comme apprenti, et que lui-même n'était pas plus haut que trois pommes.

Il avait toujours eu peur du noir, une autre des faiblesses que seuls le maître, Lector, et maintenant Rogue et Frosch connaissaient.

Pour tenter de le débarrasser de cette faiblesse, le maître de Sabertooth avait éteins la lumière et avait placé la lampe de chevet sur une armoire.

Le maître parti, Sting avait tenté d'allumer la lumière, mais la lampe étant trop haute, il avait tiré sur le fil pour pouvoir l'atteindre.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva. La lampe lui tomba sur l'arcade sourcilière et la lui ouvrit profondément.

Alerté par le bruit, le maître était arrivé et voyant l'état du dragon slayer, il avait décidé de ne pas le soigner pour que cela lui serve de leçon.

Qui avait servi, mais pas au but escompté.

C'est ainsi que Lector était devenu le gardien du plus grand secret de Sting :

Le dragon slayer de la lumière sainte avait hérité sa cicatrice au cours d'un combat contre une lampe de chevet.

Et c'était la lampe qui avait gagné.

Mais ça, ni le chat ni le dragon ne le dirait jamais.


	12. Langage corporel Label SPPS

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage de Fairy Tail ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous à Mashima-sensei. Et je ne gagne aucun argent avec cette histoire.

**NdlA :** Si vous voulez voir les images, rendez-vous sur FB, sur mon profil. C'est un album qui porte le même nom que cette fic. Meli-chan27, si tu passes par là, celle-ci est pour toi./LABEL SPPS/

* * *

**Langage corporel**

Mystogan (Jellal) avait étonné toute la guilde quand il était venu s'installer à la table de Rogue, avec une affiche de mission entre eux.

Ils se tenaient face à face en silence, se dévisageant et hochant la tête plusieurs fois et faisant quelques gestes.

Frosch les regardaient tour à tour, comme si elle suivait un match de tennis.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, ils se séparèrent.

Sans un mot.

Lector, porte-parole de la guilde vint demander à Frosch ce qu'il en était.

_Rogue-sama a accepté de faire une mission à cinquante cinquante avec Mystogan-kun.

_ HEIN ? Mais ils n'ont pas parlés ! Tu es sure d'avoir bien compris ? Lui demanda Lector incrédule, tandis que les autres membres de la guilde acquiesçaient fébrilement.

_ Oui. Répondit le chat déguisé en grenouille. Mystogan-kun a posé la mission sur la table. Rogue-sama a haussé un sourcil. Mystogan-kun lui a montré la mission du regard. Rogue-sama l'a lu et a haussé les épaules. Mystogan-kun a haussé un sourcil. Rogue-sama a croisé ses deux index et Mystogan-kun a hoché la tête et il est parti. Termina fièrement la petite grenouille tandis que les autres mages présents tombaient à la renverse.


	13. La véritée blesse Label SPPS

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage de Fairy Tail ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous à Mashima-sensei. Et je ne gagne aucun argent avec cette histoire.

**NdlA :** Si vous voulez voir les images, rendez-vous sur FB, sur mon profil. C'est un album qui porte le même nom que cette fic./LABEL SPPS/

* * *

**La vérité blesse**

Sur l'île Tenrô, deux personnes bizarres discutaient.

Enfin, une parlait et l'autre écoutait plus ou moins.

_ Dis, Zeleph.

_...

_ Quel mot me définit le mieux ? Jolie, mignonne, blonde…

_...

_Alors ?

_ Morte.

_ *Se met à pleurer*

_ *Panique* Mais une jolie, hein ? Hein ? Arrête de pleurer ! T'es belle, voilà t'es contente!

_*renifle* C'est vrai ?

_ *soupire * …

A la guilde de Fairy Tail, où Gajeel, Natsu, Lucy et Levy se disputent…

_ CEST PAS VRAI ! Les femmes ne sont pas manipulatrices !


	14. Miroir, mon beau miroir Label SPPS

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage de Fairy Tail ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous à Mashima-sensei. Et je ne gagne aucun argent avec cette histoire.

**NdlA :** Si vous voulez voir les images, rendez-vous sur FB, sur mon profil. C'est un album qui porte le même nom que cette fic./LABEL SPPS/

* * *

**Miroir**

La porte de l'Eclipse s'ouvrit lentement, tout le monde tendait le cou pour savoir que qui allait en sortir.

Une chaussure apparut, puis le reste de son corps suivit.

Sentant la menace, les dragons slayers présents se positionnèrent devant leurs compagnes. Natsu Dragneel se posta devant Lucy, tandis que Rogue passait la main sur la taille de Yukino pour la maintenir derrière lui.

Les deux dragons firent face aux deux créatures terrifiantes qui venaient de pénétrer dans leur monde côtes à côtes: Acknologia et Zeleph.

Zeleph faisait face à Rogue et Natsu, lui regardait Acknologia dans le blanc des yeux.

Soudain, Natsu et le dragon noir tournèrent des regards étonnés vers respectivement Rogue et Zeleph, tandis que les filles laissaient échapper un hoquet simultané.

En effet, ces deux derniers se faisaient des signes de la main, se tournant un quart d'un côté, puis de l'autre. Chacun surveillant les mouvements de l'autre. Souriant, ne souriant plus, l'un et l'autre.

Le manège dura un moment, quand Natsu excédé les interrompit.

_ ROGUE ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS, BORDEL ? Cria-t-il au dragon de l'ombre, tandis que le dragon noir semblait souffler la même question par ses naseaux couleur charbon.

_ Je vérifiais que je n'étais pas face à un miroir ou un truc du genre. Répondit Rogue en haussant les épaules, tandis que Zeleph complétait la réponse de son ennemi.

_ Oui. Ce serait embêtant de se battre contre un reflet !

Lucy bien cachée dans le dos de Natsu parla comme à elle-même.

_ C'est vrai qu'en y faisant attention…

Natsu et Acknologia, bien qu'ennemi se regardèrent et sentirent une énorme goutte leurs glisser à l'arrière du crâne.


	15. Injustice Label SPPS

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage de Fairy Tail ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous à Mashima-sensei. Et je ne gagne aucun argent avec cette histoire.

**NdlA :** Si vous voulez voir les images, rendez-vous sur FB, sur mon profil. C'est un album qui porte le même nom que cette fic. Ce drabble m'a été inspirée par une image qui se trouve ici : ( 25 . media . tumblr tumblr _ mczhsduXI31r81qzlo1 _ 500 . jpg) Enlevez les espaces. L'image est dans l'album./LABEL SPPS/

* * *

**Tristesse**

Makarov savait que la vie était injuste.

Il en avait la preuve sous les yeux.

Il se tenait devant la tombe du Premier Maître et le fantôme de cette dernière était en train de courir après un papillon.

Prêt de la tombe, ne pouvant la voir, car il ne portait pas la marque de la guilde, était assis Zeleph, désœuvré.

' Lui qui était en vie, souhaitait mourir de la main de Natsu.

Elle qui était morte souhaitait tellement vivre qu'elle était revenue sous forme de corps astral.

Et malgré cela, ils resteraient séparés à jamais'

Makarov se détourna de ce triste spectacle et allât voir où en étaient ses candidats au titre de Mage de rang S.


	16. Records Label SPPS

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage de Fairy Tail ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous à Mashima-sensei. Et je ne gagne aucun argent avec cette histoire.

**NdlA :** Cette idée est venue pendant que je lisais l'article sur les personnages de Fairy Tail sur wikipedia./LABEL SPPS/

* * *

**Record.**

Peu de gens le savait, et cela était peut-être la seule fois où Jett avait été heureux de perdre à une course.

Il y avait des années de cela maintenant, il s'était déclaré à Levy McGarden, et celle-ci l'avait jeté en deux secondes.

Il avait été malheureux mais s'était fait une raison, en pensant que sa vitesse restait inégalée.

Peu de temps après, Droy, son ami s'était lui aussi déclaré à Levy.

Et ce jour-là, Droy avait surpassé la vitesse légendaire de Jett.

Levy l'avait éconduit en une seconde.

Ce jour-là, Jett se félicita d'avoir toujours un plus rapide que soi.

Même si la situation n'était pas glorieuse.


	17. Hésitation Label SPPS

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage de Fairy Tail ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous à Mashima-sensei. Et je ne gagne aucun argent avec cette histoire.

**NdlA :** Même chose que pour le précédent. Ou comment pensez à un drabble en lisant sur wikipedia./LABEL SPPS/

* * *

**Hésitation**

Vista regardait dans sa penderie d'un air pensif.

'Celui-là ?'

Il prit la tenue qu'il tint devant lui devant la glace pour juger de l'effet, puis fit la grimace.

'Non. Celui-ci, peut-être ?'

Il regarda longuement l'autre tenue qu'il tenait dans la main gauche.

' Ou celle-là ?'

Hésitant, il regardait les deux tenues depuis dix minutes quand son ami Nab qui l'attendait dans son salon lui criat.

« _ V ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends autant de temps ?

_ Ma tenue. Je ne sais pas quoi me mettre aujourd'hui. Lui répondit le danseur, tandis que l'autre lachait un juron dans le salon avant de lui hurler juste derrière sa porte.

_ PRENDS N'IMPORTE LAQUELLE, ELLES SE VALENT TOUTES ! Allez, magnes-toi ! »

Vista regarda sa penderie d'un œil nouveau et éclata de rire en se frappant le front.

« _ Mais c'est vrai qu'elles se valent toutes ! » Dit-il à voix basse avant de prendre la première et de l'enfiler avant de refermer la porte de la penderie.

Penderie qui contenait une bonne centaine de justaucorps noir avec des bandes blanches sur les côtés.


	18. Le numéro du gage Label SPPS

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage de Fairy Tail ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous à Mashima-sensei. Et je ne gagne aucun argent avec cette histoire.

**NdlA :** Spoiler Episode 163./LABEL SPPS/

* * *

**Le numéro du gage.**

Mirajane essuyait pensivement le comptoir de la guilde, calme. Calme parce que les dragons slayers masculins et leurs équipes étaient en mission.

Quelque chose turlupinait la barman, à un tel point que Lisanna, sa jeune sœur lui demanda ce qui la tracassait.

« _ Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Ou qu'il manque quelque chose. »

Devant cette réponse, Lisanna n'insista pas et laissa sa sœur tranquille. Elle préféra parcourir la salle des yeux pour y trouver une réponse, mais elle ne rencontra que le regard de Laxus qui les dévisageait, elle et sa sœur, curieux.

Lui tirant la langue, elle reporta son attention sur Roméo qui entrait en sifflotant dans la guilde pour aller rejoindre Wendy qui lisait des énoncés de mission.

Elles soupirèrent à l'unisson devant le tableau qu'ils formaient tous les deux, quand soudain deux ampoules s'allumèrent au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Elles se regardèrent et lâchèrent en même temps.

« _ Wakaba !

_ Macao ! »

Un éclat de rire retentit dans la salle calme, et tous levèrent les yeux vers le Maître qui se tenait sur le haut de l'escalier, cachant quelque chose dans son dos, les joues rouges et une trace de sang frais striant sa moustache.

« _ Quels idiots. Au lieu de le précommander, ils sont en train de faire la queue. Hé ! C'est le mien, rends le moi !» S'exclama le vieil homme qui, pendant qu'il parlait, avait pris place sur le comptoir et venait de se faire voler son magazine par son petit-fils. Petit-fils, qui soupira lourdement avant de montrer ledit magazine aux filles derrière le bar qui poussèrent des cris surexcités.

« _ OH MON DIEU ! J'ai oublié qu'il devait sortir hier ! c'est donc là, qu'ils sont ! » S'exclama Mirajane avant de rafler le magazine et de commencer à l'éplucher, sa sœur lisant par–dessus son épaule.

Tandis que les filles s'extasiaient sur le tabloïd, Charuru vint s'enquérir de la cause de ce raffut, et ce fut Roméo qui lui répondit tout servant un jus d'orange à Wendy et lui-même.

« _ Le numéro du Weekly Sorcerer où Jenny de Blue Pegasus devait faire son gage. Il est sorti. Mon père et ce vieux pervers de Wakaba sont partis l'acheter hier et ils ne sont pas encore rentrés. Il parait qu'il y a une queue d'un kilomètre au moins devant le kiosque à journaux. »

Au centre de Magnolia, devant un panneau qui indiquait 'A partir d'ici, deux heures d'attente', se tenaient deux mages d'âge plus que murs qui éternuèrent simultanément.

Se frottant le nez, celui qui fumait une pipe dit à son acolyte.

« _ Ils vont tous être verts à la guilde quand ils verront que nous avons _L'exemplaire_ ! »

L'autre hocha la tête frénétiquement.


	19. Jalousie

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage de Fairy Tail ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous à Mashima-sensei. Et je ne gagne aucun argent avec cette histoire.

**NdlA :** Je me suis toujours demandé si Grey était vraiment jaloux de Natsu à cause de Lucy. Et en y réfléchissant, j'en suis arrivé à cette conclusion.

* * *

**Jalousie**

Il s'affala sur une table en poussant un grognement qui aurait pu rendre jaloux un dragon et en fit dresser l'oreille à trois autres.

Parlons-en de jalousie…Lui, jaloux ? Jamais ! Mais bon sang !

Il avait été le premier à entrer à Fairy Tail ! Bien avant Erza et Natsu.

Il avait été le premier de sa génération, puis Erza avait pris sa place, et il était maintenant ex-aequo avec l'autre tête brulée.

Il avait été le premier qu'Erza avait considéré comme ce qui ressemblait le plus à un ami, avant que l'idiot à flamme n'arrive avec la tare de ne pas savoir lire correctement.

Quand Lucy était arrivée, il avait envisagé de la prendre pour coéquipière. Mais elle lui avait préféré Natsu, encore une fois…

Alors quand il avait vu sur son mur Facebook : « NaLu VS GreyLu : Cliques sur J'aime pour NaLu ou partage pour GreyLu ».

Il avait retenu un soupir d'exaspération jusqu'à que ses yeux ne passent en dessous de l'image :

3167 personnes aiment. 958 partages.

Il partit à la guilde pour se chercher un exutoire.


	20. J'aurais mieux fais de Label SPPS

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage de Fairy Tail ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous à Mashima-sensei. Et je ne gagne aucun argent avec cette histoire.

**NdlA :** Ma vision de la formation de la Fairy Tail B./LABEL SPPS/

* * *

**J'aurais mieux fait de…**

Makarov était inquiet.

Il s'inquiétait pour plusieurs choses : les dégâts que les représentants de Fairy Tail n'allaient pas manquer d'occasionner durant les Grands Jeux Magiques et les nouvelles qu'était venu lui apporter Jellal Fernandez, Maitre de la guilde Crime Sorcière.

Celui-ci et lui-même sortaient de son bureau après une longue conversation quand ils furent assaillis de cris indignés qui les firent sursautter.

_ OYE LE VIEUX ! Pourquoi la Salamandre et Wendy vont aux jeux et pas moi ? Hurla Gajil, qui se tenait à côté d'une mage habillée toute de bleu qui pleurait des rivières.

_ JUVIA NE VEUX PAS ÊTRE SEPAREE DE GREY-SAMA !

Un jeune homme, assis négligemment sur une chaise sur la terrasse du premier étage eût un rire sarcastique avant de lâcher laconiquement.

_ Vieil homme, tu as laissé la blondinette y aller ? Tu sais qu'elle va se faire écraser, non ?

_ Laxus ! Le réprimanda la serveuse. Lucy n'est pas si faible, enfin. Moi, je m'inquiète plutôt pour Wendy…

Une veine palpitante apparut sur la tempe du vieil homme tandis que son compagnon poussait un soupir qui laissait deviner le nom d'Erza dans celui-ci.

_ RHAAAA, VOUS M'EMMERDEZ BANDE DE GUELARDS !

Le silence se fit dans la guilde, tandis que le Maître continuait sur sa lancée.

_ Vous n'avez qu'à y aller, puisque vous êtes si malins. Dit-il avant de retourner s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que les guelards en question se classent en deuxième position aux éliminatoires. Et qu'il aurait mieux fait de…


	21. Cher disparu Label SPPS

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage de Fairy Tail ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous à Mashima-sensei. Et je ne gagne aucun argent avec cette histoire.

**NdlA :** La scène de retour de l'équipe Tenrô m'avait fait pleurer, et j'ai essayé avec ce drabble de communiquer ce qui m'a ému. /LABEL SPPS/

* * *

**Cher disparu**

J'ai disparu il y a sept ans avec mes amis et mon modèle, celui de Natsu Dragneel.

J'avais perdu l'envie de me montrer depuis ce jour fatidique où j'ai su que l'île Tenrô avait disparu avec tous ses occupants.

J'avais voulu me montrer quelques fois, mais en de rares occasion : Comme quand Jet avait trouvé une copine, lors du mariage de Bisca et Alzack, ou la naissance de leurs fille, Asuka.

Wakaba, Macao et Totomaru avaient essayés un nombre incalculable de fois de me faire sortir de ma cachette. Sans succès.

Le harcèlement de Twilight Ogre sur notre guilde m'éloignait de plus de plus de la lumière.

Jusqu'au jour où un pied vengeur avait atterrit sur la joue d'un de nos bourreau pour le faire s'écraser sur le mur d'en face.

Et c'est à la vue d'un de mes frères, celui que Natsu arborait et qui m'avait tant manqué, que je revins à la lumière.

Lorsqu'on me vit, tous les membres de notre guilde sortirent le leur, ainsi que quelques larmes.

J'avais mis du temps à revenir, mais maintenant, j'étais là, et je ne partirais pas.

Moi, que Roméo avait perdu et qui réapparaissait avec l'équipe Tenrô.

Son sourire.


	22. Pari Label SPPS

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage de Fairy Tail ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous à Mashima-sensei. Et je ne gagne aucun argent avec cette histoire.

**NdlA:** Celle-ci est pour Chacha1710, un Grey x Loki. Je l'avais prévu dans mes chapitre celle-là, donc me voila, même si mon hypothèse parait un peu farfelue./LABEL SPPS/

* * *

.

**Pari**

Grey n'en revenait pas. Il avait fait un pari avec ce gars à qui il avait fait mordre la poussière plusieurs fois, et il avait PERDU !

C'était pourtant très simple : il devait juste donner un bouquet de fleurs à une fille de la guilde. Celui qui donnait son bouquet en premier aurait gagné. Il y avait été habillé pourtant, mais hélas, le mage de glace avait joué de malchance.

Quand il avait été voir Kana, elle lui avait éternué dessus. Puis il s'était dirigé vers Bisca, mais Alzack lui avait tiré dessus avant qu'il ait pu faire un pas. Foutu cow boy ! Il y avait bien Erza, mais celle-ci l'avait regardé d'un air menaçant quand son regard avait croisé le sien, et même pas la peine de penser à Lissana, Elfman l'aurait assommé avant. En désespoir de cause, il avait été voir Laki qui l'avait attaqué, folle de colère parce qu'il avait osé cueillir les fleurs au lieu de les laisser sur pied.

De guerre lasse, il s'effondra piteusement sur le comptoir de la guilde, ses épaules fumant encore du combat qu'il venait de faire contre la mage de bois.

Loki lui posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule pour le réconforter, tandis que le brun marmonnait dans sa barbe. 'Toutes des folles furieuses !'

_ C'est pas grave. Tu m'as battu, tu te rappelles ? Lui demanda Loki avait un sourire réconfortant.

_ Je te jure, elles sont toutes cinglées ! Lui répondit Grey en parlant à voix basse. Comment t'as fait, toi ?

Loki lui indiqua Mirajane qui chantonnait distraitement dans son coin en mettant son bouquet dans un vase.

_ Psychologie. Répondit le lion en se tapotant la tête, tandis que Grey soupirait lourdement. T'inquiètes, si un jour tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour impressionner les filles, je suis ton homme ! Termina fièrement le roux.

_ C'est vrai ? Alors, OK, c'est dit : C'est une promesse.

_ Yeah ! Mais remets tes vêtements s'il te plait…

Et ils se firent un tapes m'en cinq, alors que Grey se rhabillait.

Des années plus tard, alors que Lucy Heartfillia s'étonnait du fait que Loki soit le partenaire de Grey pour l'examen de rang S, les deux hommes, eux se rappelaient cette anecdote et se retenaient à grand peine d'éclater de rire.


	23. Idiots Label SPPS

**/LABEL SPPS/**

* * *

**Idiots**

Yukino avait toujours trouvé Rogue Cheney mignon. Depuis le premier jour en fait.

Elle aimait sa nature réservée et elle se sentait plus encline à parler avec lui qu'avec les autres membres de Sabertooth.

Tout le monde savait qu'elle avait un faible pour le chasseur de dragon de l'ombre, même si le seul à l'ignorer restait le principal concerné. Attirance qui était selon certains, réciproque, mais cela jamais Yukino n'aurait eu l'audace de le confirmer.

Malheureusement pour tous les deux, il avait fallu que la jeune fille se fasse bannir de Sabertooth pour que le jeune homme réalise qu'elle lui manquait.

De même que celle-ci n'avait véritablement succombé au charme ténébreux du jeune que lorsqu'elle l'avait vu sous la forme Dragon Force. Ce jour-là, elle avait craqué, et ne l'avait jamais regretté par la suite…

Car lui avait craqué bien avant…


	24. Serment Label SPPS

Cet OS est pour **Aeliheart974**, car c'est un RoYu (encore). Il est venu tout seul quand je délirais sur l'image de la page numéro 4 du chapitre 332, mais ce n'est pas un spoil. C'est juste l'image de Rogue du futur en couleur, et elle est aussi magnifique que lui, je trouve :P/LABEL SPPS/

* * *

**Serment**

Yukino se tenait tétanisée, regardant le carnage que le Rogue du futur avait occasionné.

Chancelant, il essayait de tenir debout tant bien que mal debout devant Natsu, avant de finalement tomber à genoux, vaincu, la tête baissée.

Les yeux pleins de larmes, Yukino regardait l'homme qu'il serait devenu dans un futur alternatif et elle senti son cœur de fendre de tristesse.

Rien que son apparence démontrait les épreuves qu'il avait dû traverser pour en arriver là : Tuer son meilleur ami, son frère d'arme pour en arriver là. Sans Fro pour le soutenir ou lui servir de garde-fou.

Une larme roula sur sa joue au teint de porcelaine.

Elle marcha lentement vers lui, faisant fi des avertissements de Rufus et Orga. Mais quand Minerva lui saisit le bras pour la stopper, Yukino baissa le regard sur le bras qui la retenait et leva ensuite les yeux sur le maître de Sabertooth fraichement nommé.

Minerva la dominait du regard, mais Yukino ne baissa pas les yeux.

« _ Sting et toi avez perdus. Laisses moi passer, je dois le rejoindre. » Dit-elle fermement en continuant sa route. Le bras de Minerva retomba mollement le long de son corps, son cœur ressentant une faiblesse nouvelle pour elle : La peine.

Yukino s'agenouilla près de Rogue, tandis que Lucy venait soutenir un Natsu épuisé par son combat. La jeune fille lui souleva la tête pour qu'il puisse la regarder dans les yeux. Elle y vit la surprise, confirmée par ce que le jeune homme laissa échapper comme malgré lui dans un souffle.

« _ Je croyais ne jamais revoir ton visage »

Yukino lui sourit, puis lentement, elle dégagea le côté droit de son visage, celui qu'elle lui avait toujours connu et aimé, en ignorant le gauche. Ce côté qui était apparu dans un futur qu'elle éviterait de toutes ses forces. Elle lui embrassa longuement la joue, toujours à droite, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens qui s'emplirent bientôt de larmes amères. Elle lui sourit.

Le Rogue du futur pleura longtemps dans les bras de la constellationniste, alors que celle-ci le serrait étroitement contre elle, les pensées tournées vers celui qu'elle aimait au présent.

Elle avait pris sa décision : Elle ne permettrait pas que le futur d'où venait ce Rogue se réalise, elle en faisait le serment. S'il le fallait, elle quitterait l'armée impériale pour l'emmener dans un endroit fait pour Fro et lui.

Oui, elle l'emmènerait à Fairy Tail.

Avec ou sans Sting.


	25. Le banquet Label SPPS

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage de Fairy Tail ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous à Mashima-sensei. Et je ne gagne aucun argent avec cette histoire.

**NdlA :** Cet OS est inspiré d'une image que j'ai sur mon profil FB où on voit un Lyon qui brandit un louche. Et il n'est vêtu (me semble-t-il) que d'un tablier avec « Kiss the cook » sur le devant. Avec une Juvia choquée à gauche et un Grey Blasé à droite. Et puis, c'est un Lyon x Kagura à la base qui se passe après l'histoire que je suis en train d'écrire, mais ne cherchez pas, je ne l'ai pas encore publiée./LABEL SPPS/

* * *

**Le banquet**

Il s'était donné vraiment beaucoup de mal pour ce diner.

Il avait commencé à le préparé une semaine entière, avait sélectionné le menu et s'était même entrainé à refaire les recettes qu'il avait choisi. Pourquoi tout cela ? Parce que Lamia Scale avait invité les membres de Fairy Tail et ceux de Mermaid Heel à passer le réveillon avec eux.

Bien sûr, la plupart s'étaient récriés et avaient refusé l'invitation, jusqu'à que les maitres de guildes s'en mêlent. Résultat, tous iraient, ce qui avait bien fait rire Sherry. Shélia, elle, était impatiente de retrouver son amie, Wendy.

Mais Lyon était bien le plus impatient de tous, car il brulait de revoir Juvia, l'élue de son cœur, qui le faisait souffrir mille mort en refusant son amour. Cet état de fait faisait rire sous cape les membres de sa guilde et énervait au plus point les membres de son équipe, qui lui conseillaient de lâcher l'affaire.

Shelly n'était pas jalouse, puisque son cœur avait été volé par un mage de Blue Pegasus, elle ne s'en plaignait nullement. Yûka le trouvait idiot de s'abaisser ainsi aux pieds d'une femme et Toby, lui tant qu'il avait ses chaussettes, il coulait des jours heureux

Quelques jours plus tard, ils étaient enfin là. Shelia avait tout de suite kidnappé Wendy, et Erza était accaparé par Laxus et Jura pour officier en tant qu'arbitre pour un match retour. Natsu, encore malade se remettait doucement sur l'épaule de Lucy, tandis que Juvia et Grey examinaient les lieux.

Les filles de Mermaid Heel, intimidées, restèrent groupées autour de leurs meneur et amie : Kagura Mikazuchi qui restait stoïque face à tout ce remue-ménage.

Soudain, la lumière s'éteignit dans la salle pour se concentrer sur le banquet succulent qui trônait dans le fond. Des exclamations ravies et étonnées fusèrent, quand les membres les plus affamés eurent gouttés aux mets succulents. Juvia qui en faisait partie, à a grande honte laissa échapper qu'elle aimerait rencontrer le cuisinier, pour qu'il lui apprenne à cuisiner comme cela pour son Grey-sama. Grey-sama qui s'étrangla avec ce qu'il avait dans la bouche sous les rires de Lucy qui lui tapa dans le dos sous les regards noirs de Natsu et Juvia.

Kagura, elle encouragea les filles à aller se servir. Ce buffet était prévu à cet effet, mais elle ne voulait pas manger. Elle cherchait plutôt du regard un des mages de cette guilde avec lequel elle était devenue proche, durant une mission inter-guilde.

Comme pour répondre à la remarque de Juvia, le mur derrière le buffet s'ouvrit pour laisser passer ledit cuisinier, Lyon Bastia vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un boxer noir sous un tablier de cuisinier sur lequel était inscrit « Kiss the cook ».

Toutes les filles présentes devant lui, Juvia la première, poussèrent un hurlement strident qui ne fait même pas peur au cuistot musclé qui se contenta de sourire malicieusement. Grey, quand à lui, les bronches libérée grâce à quelques coups de poings d'un certain dragon slayer senti une énorme goutte glisser le long de sa tempe alors que sa meilleure amie Lucy était au prise avec un fou rire silencieux. L'équipe de Lyon, elle se planquait dans les recoins sombres pour ne pas être reconnue.

Mais ce ne fut pas eux qui étonnèrent tout le monde.

Ce fut Kagura de Mermaid Heel qui éclata d'un rire communicatif qui se propagea rapidement. Lyon la remarquant, lui fit un clin d'œil tandis qu'elle se dirigeait à pas mesurés vers lui, faisant taire peu à peu les moqueurs. Elle se planta devant lui, face à la table et posa la main sur la garde de son épée tandis que lui brandissait la louche qu'il tenait dans sa main, toujours souriant.

Kagura rit encore et passa derrière la table pour le prendre dans ses bras pour un énorme câlin, suivi du baiser sur la joue le plus médiatisé de cette fin d'année.


	26. Maître Label SPPS

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage de Fairy Tail ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous à Mashima-sensei. Et je ne gagne aucun argent avec cette histoire.

**NdlA :** Je m'excuse tout de suite pour ce qui va suivre. C'est un délire que je me suis fait in petto hier. ^^'. Un croisement entre mon ami qui m'embête parce qu'il m'a battu à un jeu vidéo et Minerva/Sting parce qu'ils m'ont énervés pour je ne sais plus qu'elle raison. Mais en fait, Sting m'a bien fait rire quand je l'ai écrit. Minerva x Sting, donc./LABEL SPPS/

* * *

**Maître**

La prise de pouvoir de Minerva, suite à la mort de son père des mains de son non-officiel petit–ami, avait fait des remous dans la guilde de Sabertooth.

Pour garder les troupes tranquilles et la guilde debout, Minerva avait dû se montrer plus froide et autoritaire que feu son père, mais cela n'était pas du goût de tout le monde, surtout de ses compagnons avec lesquels elle avait participé aux grands jeux magiques : Sting, Rogue, Orga et Rufus.

Un soir qu'elle avait tancé Sting et Rogue pour être revenus d'une mission avec une reconnaissance de dettes par rapport aux dégâts occasionnés. Mais Sting s'était violement rebiffé et avait quitté le bureau du Maître en claquant bruyamment la porte. On pouvait encore l'entendre gueuler dans le couloir qui menait au précédent bureau.

« _ Qu'est-ce qui lui prends ? Demanda la brune étonnée au dragon slayer restant.

_ Ce qui lui prend tient en deux mots. Répondit énigmatiquement le camarade du dragon blanc.

_ Et qui sont ? Insista la jeune femme agacée.

_ Tension sexuelle. Lâcha laconiquement Rogue.

_ Ah. »

Si ce n'était que ça, Minerva se ferait un plaisir de soulager son compagnon. Et il était vrai que, prise par ses nouvelles responsabilités, elle n'avait guère eu le temps de le voir, alors pour faire autre chose, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser !

Bah, elle irait le voir plus tard.

_T_T''_

Quelques heures plus tard, Sting appréciait grandement le fait d'avoir sa maitresse et Maître de guilde gémissante sous lui. Après l'avoir fait languir plusieurs minutes qui avaient durée des heures pour celle-ci, elle sentit le souffle chaud de son amant à son oreille qui lui murmurait.

« _ Et Maintenant ? Dis-moi... C'est qui ton maître ?! »

' Ah, c'était donc ça…' Pensa la jeune femme avec amusement, avant de lui murmurer quand même ce qu'il voulait entendre…


	27. Peter Pan Label SPPS

**Ndla :** Spoil Chapitre 333. Encore un RoYu. Cette idée m'est venue quand Rogue me faisait marrer dans le dernier scan. Ce mini OS fera partie intégrante d'un chapitre de Havre de paix que je n'ai pas encore écrit. ^^. Comme d'hab, un coucou au pape du RoYu !/LABEL SPPS/

* * *

**Peter Pan**

Yukino était derrière la porte de leur appartement et attendait que Rogue lui ouvre la porte. Celui-ci était rentré avant, et elle ne pouvait ouvrir elle-même la porte, sous peine de faire tomber tout ce qu'elle avait dans les mains.

_ Rogues ! Dépêches-toi, s'il te plait, je suis chargée comme un âne !

_ J'arrive ! Lui répondit le dragon de l'ombre.

Néanmoins, il n'arrivait toujours pas, et la constellationniste l'entendait se démener à grands bruit dans l'appartement. Excédée et au prix d'une sacrée gymnastique, elle réussit à ouvrir la porte et se déchargea de son fardeau sur la table de la cuisine en soufflant comme un bœuf avant de se mettre à la recherche de son colocataire auquel elle comptait dire sa manière de penser.

Elle le trouva dans leur chambre commune, en train de trépigner sur place en marmonnant.

_ Tais-toi, tais-toi et disparait, sale serpent. Disait-il en tapant violement du pied sur le sol.

Interloquée, Yukino se permit un trait d'ironie.

_ Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas finir par passer au travers du plancher.

Le jeune homme sursauta.

_ Oh ! Tu es là !

_ Oui, je suis là. Lui répondit la jeune femme. Et j'ai du me débrouiller toute seule pour rentrer…

_ Je suis désolé. Tu sais, c'est…

_ Oui, oui, je sais. Dit-elle en faisant un signe de la main, pour lui signifier qu'elle laissait couler pour cette fois. Elle sorti de la chambre. Pour la peine, comme j'ai fait les courses, tu vas faire la cuisine.

Rogue ne dit rien et s'exécuta, penaud sous les taquineries de Frosch.

Yukino, quant à elle se retenait de rire. Depuis qu'il avait passé sa porte, un soir pluvieux, elle avait l'impression de vivre avec un Peter Pan d'âge mur, qui se disputait constamment avec son ombre.


	28. Intérêts Label SPPS

**Label SPPS**

* * *

C'était le grand jour.

Aujourd'hui, Mirajane et Fried passaient enfin devant monsieur le maire et toute la guilde serait de la partie.

Pour le moment, la mariée se faisait coiffée par sa petite sœur, Lisanna Strauss, occupée à donner à la chevelure de sa sœur une belle tournure bouclée à souhait.

_ Dis, Lisanna.

_ Hum ?

_ Notre brosse à boucler magique n'était pas cassée ?

_ Si, mais celle-ci marche au courant électrique.

_ Ah. Ceci explique cela…

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda la cadette.

_ Je me demandais ce que faisait Laxus accroché à ce fil…

_ Ah ça… Répondit la blanche en riant, surtout quand le petit fils du maître grogna.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, Mirajane. Ta sœur va me rembourser avec les intérêts cette dépense d'énergie.

La future mariée décida de faire la sourde oreille tandis que sa sœur rougissait furieusement.


	29. Les écouteurs Label SPPS

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage de Fairy Tail ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous à Mashima-sensei. Et je ne gagne aucun argent avec cette histoire.

**NdlA :** Si vous voulez voir les images, rendez-vous sur FB, sur mon profil. C'est un album qui porte le même nom que cette fic./LABEL SPPS/

* * *

**Ecouteurs**

Un blond baraqué regardait le capharnaüm qui régnait en contrebas en riant.

Et pour cause : tous les membres de Fairy Tail étaient en pleine forme et s'en donnaient à cœur joie dans la destruction de la guilde, pour le plus grand malheur de son grand père.

Mais ce qui faisait rire le dragon slayer de la foudre était en fait un agencement de chose : Il regardait Natsu, Grey et Gajeel s'étriper allégrement, ses écouteurs sur les oreilles, et ceux-ci étaient tout à fait dans le tempo.

Quand il était petit, il avait toujours entendu ses parents se disputer.

Quand ils avaient divorcés, le bruit de leurs disputes lui avait presque manqué.

Habitant avec son grand-père, il avait découvert l'horreur que représentait celui-ci quand il se mettait en tête de chanter.

C'est pourquoi, après avoir empoché la récompense de sa première mission, il avait été acheter ces écouteurs.

Et ne l'avait jamais regretté depuis, pensait-il en regardant son grand-père assommer les belligérants en mode géant.


	30. Titania Label SPPS

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage de Fairy Tail ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous à Mashima-sensei. Et je ne gagne aucun argent avec cette histoire.

**NdlA :** Si vous voulez voir les images, rendez-vous sur FB, sur mon profil. C'est un album qui porte le même nom que cette fic./LABEL SPPS/

* * *

**Titania**

Une fois n'est pas coutume, c'était Erza et Evergreen qui se chamaillaient en ce matin, dans la grande salle de la guilde.

Enfin…Evergreen qui se chamaillait toute seule en fait, puisque Erza était plus intéressée par le magazine qu'elle lisait que par ce que la fée à lunettes lui racontait, tandis que le reste des Rajinshuu observaient la scène, à proximité.

Cela durait depuis un moment déjà, et Fried commençait à désespérer de pouvoir partir en mission sous peu.

Evergreen, faisant bien attention à ne pas toucher le fraisier bien entamé qui trônait à côté de la rousse, était en train d'expliquer à la rousse son point de vue.

_ Tu ne peux qu'être d'accord avec moi, Erza, je suis la mieux placée pour être nommée la reine des fées Titania.

_...

_ Je suis belle, je suis…

Et la rousse continuait ainsi, se répétant, tandis que Fried perdait définitivement patience.

Heureusement, depuis le temps il connaissait Evergreen par cœur, ce qui allait lui permettre de couper court sans effusion de sang.

Il parla à voix haute à Bickslow qui baillait aux corneilles à côté de lui.

_ Dis, Bix, est-ce que tu savais qu'il paraitrait que les fées ont des queues ?

_ Hum ? Il parait oui, mais on en est pas surs, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Lui répondit l'homme masqué.

_ Ben, si les fées ont des queues, j'imagine que la Reine Titania doit avoir… insinua Fried, faisant semblant d'ignorer le fait qu'Ever avait momentanément arrété de parler pour les écouter, tandis que le possesseur d'âme éclatait de rire.

La rousse ne fit ni une, ni deux. Elle frappa la table d'Erza et s'exclama.

_ Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Je te laisse le titre de Titania, en fin de compte. Les garçons, allons-y.

Fried sourit, aux anges, tandis qu'Erza les regardait partir, un sourcil haussé.

' Mais de quoi parle-t-elle ?'


	31. Ce qu'elle aime Label SPPS

**Disclaimer :** Aucun des personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent. Il sont à Mashima-sensei.

**NdlA :** Bonjour ! J'avais envie d'en faire quelque chose pour elle, parce que j'aime beaucoup son couple, avec Elfman. /LABEL SPPS/

* * *

**Ce qu'elle aime**

Elle s'était jurée de protéger ce qu'elle aimait, et ne s'en était pas mal tirée, jusque-là.

Son rêve depuis toute petite était de devenir une fée.

Pour ce faire, elle avait intégré la guilde de Fairy Tail. C'était une femme forte et ambitieuse qui n'a jamais reculé devant rien, pas même devant la possibilité de blesser ses camarades lors de la tentative de prise de pouvoir de Laxus. Oui, elle aimait son rêve qu'elle réaliserait un jour, c'était sûr.

Elle aimait la beauté, celle glacées des statues qu'elle collectionnait dans sa chambre, comme celle éphémères des fleurs qu'elle admirait.

Elle aimait Laxus, son modèle, qui n'avait rien d'une fée, mais elle adorait la couleur de sa magie et sa force de caractère.

Elle aimait son équipe, les Raijinshuu : Fried et son respect quasi maladif des règles et Bickslow et sa manie de tirer la langue à tout bout de champs.

_A l'instar de Laxus, elle avait compris son erreur lors de la bataille de Fairy Tail. Pourquoi être fort si on ne pouvait protéger ce que l'on chérissait ?_

Depuis son retour de Tenrôjima, elle avait mis de l'eau dans son vin. Elle essayait de se faire accepter et connaître davantage des autres membres de sa guilde. Elle aimait sa guilde et ses membres.

Surtout un… qui n'était pourtant pas du tout son type. Rustre, une brute au cœur tendre, nommé Elfman.

Elle avait aimé se battre à ses côtés contre des ennemis puissants, sur l'île Tenrô.

Elle avait aimé le voir se battre aux côtés de ses frères d'armes, Fried et Bickslow pour les défendre et venger son honneur bafoué par un gringalet capricieux à la coiffure bizarre.

Elle ne le lui dirait jamais, mais avait aimé le voir fou de rage quand elle avait été blessée.

Elle n'avait pas aimé le voir baver devant Sherry, de Blue Pegasus, ça l'avait mise en rage.

Ellen n'aimait pas son caractère défaitiste.

Elle n'avait pas aimé le regarder se battre et souffrir dans son combat contre Bacchus.

Malgré tout, elle avait aussi aimé le veiller et le protéger quand il était faible et allongé à l'infirmerie.

Après tout, c'était son homme. Et elle aimait son homme.

Donc elle le protègerait.

Toujours.


	32. La dernière rotation Label SPPS

**NdlA **: Un sur Laxus, parce que je le kiffe grave, tout simplement. Ce passe dans la sphère au dessus de Crocus, lors des éliminatoire des Daïmatô Enbu. Label SPPS

* * *

**La dernière rotation**

La dernière rotation. C'était la dernière rotation. Il lui suffisait de serrer les dents et ça allait passer. Bon sang ! S'il avait su qu'il devrait participer à ce genre de connerie, il aurait fermé sa grande gueule et laissé quelqu'un d'autre prendre sa place.

Il avait réussi à donner le change les premières fois que le globe avait tourné, mais là, il avait du mal. D'après Mystogan, enfin, Jellal, ils n'étaient plus très loin.

Une dernière rotation et il touchait au but.

Heureusement, personne ne s'occupait de lui, ni se s'inquiétait de le voir courir en dernière position. Tant mieux.

Une dernière fois, le fichu globe se tourna dans tous les sens, mais ce fut la fois de trop pour Laxus qui laissât échapper un cri étranglé avant de tomber à genoux et de prendre un jolie teinte verte qui aurait pu rivaliser avec celle des cheveux de Fried.

Ce fut Mirajane qui vint à son secours, tandis que Juvia soutenait Gajeel, et clopin-clopant, ils passèrent la ligne d'arrivée juste derrière un énergumène avec la carrure d'Elfman et des cheveux verts. Décidément, c'était sa journée.

En s'appuyant contre le mur et en régulant sa respiration, il réussit à calmer sa nausée et vit du coin de l'œil que Gajeel aussi reprenait des couleurs

Il analysa rapidement la situation : Gajeel avait été trop malade pour s'apercevoir de quelque chose. Jellal ne parlerait pas. Restait les filles. S'il se doutait que Juvia ne dirait rien, il connaissait bien Mirajane et ses petits potins, dont il était friand d'habitude.

Mais là, il risquait d'être le dindon de la farce et c'était hors de question.

Il réfléchit à un moyen de s'assurer de leur discrétion… Avec Juvia, c'était facile, il avait déjà trouvé. Pour Mirajane, ça allait être plus difficile, car elle avait les moyens de lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure.

Il réfléchit en tapant du pied, et en regardant distraitement les cheveux de l'autre idiots qui saluait la foule. C'est qu'il l'énervait, cet idiot à gesticuler comme ça, car ces cheveux verts attirait le regard à cause de leurs teinte…Verte. Vert. Comme Fried… C'est ça ! Pensa le dragon slayer de la foudre !

Il attira les deux filles de son équipe à l'écart et les domina de toute sa hauteur. Elles le dévisagèrent, curieuses.

_ Si vous dites quoi que ce soit par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce globe, je dis à Grey que tu aimes les filles et je dirais à Fried que tu sors en cachette avec Nab !

Les deux jeunes filles pâlirent subitement avant d'acquiescer sans mots dire.


	33. Supplice: Partie 1 LABEL SPPS

_**Disclaimer : **__Aucuns personnage de Fairy Tail ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous à Mashima-sensei et je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire._

**NdlA :** Je dois dire que j'ai pris un malin plaisir à martyriser Sting. Cet OS est vu du côté de Sting. Le point de vue de Minerva va suivre bientôt. /LABEL SPPS/

* * *

**Supplice : Partie 1**

Sting Eucliffe s'étira longuement avant de s'affaler sur une table de la guilde de Sabertooth en compagnie de Rogue et de sa colocataire, Yukino et était présentement d'une humeur massacrante. Pourquoi ? Il avait deux raisons d'être de mauvaise humeur.

Premièrement, son meilleur ami avait quitté leur appartement où ils cohabitaient depuis toujours pour aller squatter chez la constellationniste. Quand il lui avait fait cracher le morceau au cours d'une dispute où ils en étaient venus aux mains, Rogue lui avait expliqué qu'il avait besoin de faire le point.

Le tout en récoltant quelques bosses au passage. Le dragon noir était un très bon combattant et frappait comme un malade, et Sting s'en souvenait à présent avec acuité.

Quel idiot. Comme si il ne pouvait pas faire le point chez eux. Mais bon, il pouvait le comprendre, et si par la même occasion, il pouvait enfin sauter sur la jeune femme qui lui offrait l'asile grand bien lui fasse ! Ce ne serait pas trop tôt. Ces deux-là lui donnaient le mal de mer à force de se tourner autour devant lui !

Mais c'était la deuxième raison qui le tenait éveillé la nuit et qui faisait qu'il n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis un bon mois : Minerva, le Maître de Sabertooth.

Sting l'avait toujours trouvée attirante. Elle avait un beau visage fin et dès qu'il avait vu ses longs cheveux d'un noir de jais, il n'avait eu plus qu'une envie, c'était de les caresser, pour ne pas dire autre chose de peur de choquer les plus jeunes. Elle l'avait obsédée un long moment et Rogue ne s'était pas gêné pour le charrier avec ça.

Quelques années plus tard, elle lui avait proposé stoïquement une association qui serait bénéfique pour tous les deux : Qu'ils deviennent des sex friends.

Pourquoi pas, s'était dit le dragon blanc. Après tout, il obtenait ainsi ce qu'il désirait : elle et lui dans un endroit pourvu d'un lit et personne aux alentours. Cela l'avait satisfait un moment. Ensuite, était venus des sentiments bizarres qu'il avait attribués à sa nature de dragon slayer, comme par exemple la jalousie et le féroce instinct de possession et protection qu'elle lui inspirait.

Elle l'avait remarqué, et lui en avait fait la remarque, et il lui avait répondu ces sottises. Elle lui avait juste répondu qu'elle n'appartenait à personne mais que lui pouvait, s'il le voulait, devenir son animal de compagnie. Ce qu'il avait refusé net. Depuis, ils s'en tenaient à ce statu quo.

Mais depuis qu'elle était devenue le Maître de la guilde de Sabertooth, elle n'avait plus de temps à lui accorder et ça le mettait en rage.

En rage de la voir se balader tout le temps, sous son nez, avec cette robe qui faisait ressortir son rouge à lèvre rouge sombre et son teint halé. Ce fichu bout de tissus était même ouvert sur les côtes, lui laissant voir la peau qu'il n'avait pas touché depuis un mois. En plus, ce truc était fendu sur les côtés, laissant voir sa longue jambe et sa peau dont il pouvait encore sentir le grain sous ses doigts.

Encore plus enervé, il retira son manteau qu'il roula en boule sur la table et appuya sa tête dessus et essaya de s'endormir sans se soucier du fait d'être torse-nu, dans une guilde dont le Maître était officieusement, sa maitresse.


	34. Supplice: Partie 2 Label SPPS

_**Disclaimer : **__Aucuns personnage de Fairy Tail ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous à Mashima-sensei et je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire._

**NdlA :** Et voilà le point de vue de Minerva, hé hé hé. Dédicacé à Olympia17 dont la review m'a fait exploser de rire dans ma chambre. Je me suis laissée emportée car celui-ci est plus long que le précédant, faut croire que la Reine des fauves m'inspire plus que le dragon… Toujours Label SPPS

* * *

**Supplice : Partie 2**

Minerva était énervée. Debout depuis l'aube pour vérifier que tout était en ordre avant l'ouverture de la guilde, descendre les requêtes des clients qui heureusement n'avaient pas baissées depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus que numéro deux de Fiore et s'assurer que ses nouvelles recrues se tenaient bien, elle n'avait plus une minute à elle. Elle devait aussi rédiger des comptes rendus qu'elle enverrait plus tard au conseil et prévoir une plage de libre pour la réunion mensuelle des maîtres de guilde. Le boulot de maître était éreintant.

Alors quand elle avait ouvert les portes du hall sur une horde de donzelles, venues pour demander un autographe et plus si affinités aux dragons jumeaux, sa colère avait augmentée d'un cran.

Saisissant l'aura menaçante du maître de Sabertooth, celles-ci avaient déguerpies sans demander leurs restes.

Satisfaite et un peu plus sereine, elle se dirigea derrière le comptoir du bar pour se faire un café corsé. Leur serveur de jour était encore en retard, comme d'habitude, mais Minerva ne pouvait pas se permettre de le virer, car il y avait peu de serveurs ou serveuses qui accepteraient de travailler dans leurs guildes. Les célèbres et fréquents séjours à l'hôpital du serveur actuel en refroidissait plus d'un(e).

Minerva soupira et se dirigea ensuite vers le premier étage, où se trouvait la bibliothèque de la guilde, son bureau et l'infirmerie d'urgence. Ne voulant pas tout de suite s'enfermer dans son bureau pour batailler avec la montagne de paperasse qui l'attendait, elle opta pour un compromis.

Elle posa sa tasse en équilibre sur le parapet du garde-corps et sortit son fauteuil de son bureau pour le positionner au centre de l'arc de cercle que formait le couloir du premier étage. Ainsi, elle avait vue sur toute la guilde, la porte de son bureau ouverte pour entendre si son lacrima de communication se manifestait et elle pouvait aussi surveiller le retour en tapinois des donzelles de tantôt qui essayaient de ne pas se faire remarquer, celles-ci ne voyant pas le regard noir dont les couvrait la grande brune.

Petit à petit, les membres de sa guilde entraient un à un, puis vint le serveur tant attendu. Celui-ci se mit au travail aussitôt sans piper mot. Sage décision.

Un mouvement attira son regard à la porte. Tournant la tête, elle put voir Rogue et Yukino arriver.

Minerva n'avais jamais vraiment cherché à connaître la constellationniste. Au début, elle s'était un peu méfiée d'elle, mais après avoir compris où allaient les sentiments de la jeune fille, Minerva ne s'en était plus vraiment préoccupée.

Elle avait été étonnée que son père la juge apte à aller défendre les couleurs de Sabertooth et n'avait été que moyennement surprise quand celle-ci avait perdu contre Kagura. Mais cette Kagura était d'un autre niveau, elle-même l'avait bien compris lors de leur affrontement avec Erza Scarlet de Fairy Tail. Combat qu'elle avait perdu, mais durant lequel elle avait appris beaucoup.

En cela, elle différait de son père, qui ne jurait que par la puissance. Non. Durant son combat, elle avait perdu et elle savait pourquoi. Elle savait que la Scarlet avait quelque chose qu'elle-même ne possédait pas : une raison de se battre, une raison de gagner.

Mais elle ne regrettait rien de ce qui s'était passé durant ces jeux magiques. Elle avait torturé un membre de Fairy Tail et en avait récolté les fruits, fin de l'histoire.

Mais Yukino et l'humiliation qu'elle avait subie, avait résonné en elle, car toute fille de maitre qu'elle était, elle aurait très bien pu subir le même sort que Yukino, ou peut-être même pire, si son père avait encore été de ce monde à la fin des Jeux magiques. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait été s'excuser auprès de Yukino et lui avait proposé de reprendre sa place dans Sabertooth, mais devant le refus de la jeune fille, Minerva ne put que comprendre ses motivations.

Sentant son regard peser sur eux, Rogue leva les yeux et lui adressa un signe de la tête pour la saluer. Yukino suivit le regard de Rogue fit de même que son compagnon, un sourire timide en plus.

Minerva leur répondit en hochant la tête à son tour, avec un sourire moqueur adressé à Yukino qui rosit, mais ne baissa pas le regard pour autant. Son renvoi de Sabertooth l'avait forcée à se débrouiller toute seule et à surmonter sa timidité, lui donnant par là, une assurance qu'elle n'avait pas auparavant. Ce qui la rendait plus interressante aux yeux de la jeune femme aux yeux bridés.

Ce qui avait amusé Minerva, était leur arrivée sous le porche de la guilde, où les attendaient les fans des dragons. Celles-ci s'était apprêtées à sauter sur le dragon de l'ombre, mais le regard que leur avait décroché la constellationniste les avaient coupées dans leur élan. Minerva riait in petto en se disant que voir la manieuse de clés devenir menaçante était vraiment amusant.

Des cris hystériques agressèrent les oreilles de la fille de Gemma et quand elle en chercha l'origine, ce qu'elle vit la mit de nouveau en colère. Les filles de dehors avaient enclenchées le mode Fangirl car leur idole venait d'apparaître au coin de la rue avec son fidèle compagnon : J'ai nommé Sting Eucliffe et Lector. Minerva desserra quelque peu l'emprise qu'elle avait sur sa tasse de peur de la briser et de se faire, en même temps, remarquer.

En regardant plus attentivement la scène, Minerva vit que le dragon blanc était de mauvaise humeur, ce qui avait pour avantage de terrifier ces dames qui s'enfuirent comme une volée de moineaux. Mais cette vision ne calma pas pour autant la brune qui rongeait son frein du haut de son poste d'observation.

Ce type lui tapait sur le système.

Il était arrogant, prétentieux, sûr de sa force et trop canon pour sa tranquillité d'esprit.

Avant, en tant que fille du maitre, elle ne pouvait se permettre le moindre faux pas et avait résisté tant bien que mal aux avances plus ou moins fines du dragon. Jusqu'au jour où elle l'avait vu de loin s'entrainer avec Lector, Fro et Rogue.

Ce jour-là, il était torse nu et était luisant de sueur due à l'effort qu'il fournissait. Elle l'avait maté de loin, se morigénant intérieurement de se cacher comme une de ces pauvres filles qui l'épiait constamment. Ce jour-là, en effet, elle avait craqué, et le soir même lui avait proposé de devenir des sex friends.

Il avait accepté sans poser de questions, mais quelques mois plus tard, alors que tout allait bien il avait commencé à grogner sur tout ce qui portait culotte qui l'approchait de près ou de loin. Ça l'avait prodigieusement énervée et elle lui avait mis de suite les points sur les i en lui montrant bien qu'elle était une grande fille et qu'elle n'avait pas encore son nom tatoué sur la fesse gauche.

Elle était Minerva de Sabertooth, bon sang, elle n'était pas n'importe qui !

Depuis, ils se voyaient, à l'occasion, mais cela n'avait jamais plus été comme avant.

Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, il était allé s'assoir avec Yukino et Rogue, tandis que Lector se lançait dans une tirade dont lui seul avait le secret et que Frosch, à son habitude, buvait les parole de l'autre chat.

Mais par la déesse, qu'était-il en train de faire ?! Il se déshabillait là, comme ça, devant tout le monde ? Pensa le maitre en voyant le dragon se dévêtir sans plus de cérémonie à table.

Il lui semblait que oui, elle ne revait pas : Sting Eucliffe était torse nu dans _SA_ guilde et il s'apprêtait à s'endormir comme ça en exposant son dos magnifiquement musclé et bronzé à ses yeux maintenant noir de fureur.

Ne voyait-il pas la horde de femmes qui venaient de rendre l'âme à la porte ?

'Je vais le tuer' Se dit-elle avant de descendre au pas de charge dans la salle, tandis que les membres présent s'écartaient sur son passage.

Yukino l'a vit venir avant Rogue et fine comme elle l'était, elle entraina celui-ci devant le tableau des requêtes avec une discrétion et une rapidité que certains aurait pu lui envier.

Minerva s'arrêta à côté de la table du blond dans un silence de plomb. Elle lançât un regard noir au dos si désirable du dragon slayer, avant de changer d'avis pour ne lâcher que cinq petits mots qui firent pâlir de peur les autres dents de sabre.

« _ Sting. Dans mon bureau. Maintenant ! »

Puis sans se retourner pour vérifier qu'il la suivait, elle remonta à son bureau d'un pas martial, toujours furieuse.

Ce que Minerva, Maître de la guilde de Sabertooth, ne vit pas, par contre, ce fut le sourire victorieux qu'arborait le dragon slayer qui la suivait en couvant sa chute de rein d'un regard gourmand.

* * *

Finalement, je l'aime bien, moi cet OS. Qu'en avez-vous pensés ?


	35. Juste après la bataille

**Disclaimer : **_Aucuns personnages ou lieux de Fairy Tail ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à Mashima-sensei. Je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire._

**NdlA :** Spoiler chapitre 337. Un clin d'œil en passant au Pape du RoYu, Melody05 et VidayM, si vous passez par là. NB: Il est vrai que pour Laxus, je sèche, d'où... vous verrez. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Juste après la bataille.**

Elle se tenait tranquillement assise sur un morceau de béton parmi d'autres qui jonchaient le sol parmi d'autres. Faisant bouger sa queue dans un mouvement de balancier, elle observait les ruines où se tenaient auparavant la cité royale de Crocus.

De son poste d'observation, elle avait vue sur le champ de bataille où avait combattu son ami Rogue avec celui de Lector, Sting. Ils étaient exténués, et discutaient, d'elle ne savait quoi tandis que Lector qui était à ses côtés se taisait.

Que Lector ne pipe mot était une chose assez rarissime pour que la petite chatte se tourne vers lui, l'air interrogative, mais en voyant le visage fermé de son ami félidé, elle préféra se taire et passer à autre chose de plus intéressant.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui parler pour savoir que Lector était mortifié : Sting, son maître et idole, n'avait pas réussi à battre un dragon.

Mais Frosch ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que ça. Le chat de Sting était le meilleur dans sa partie : ignorer les choses qui ne lui plaisaient pas et faire preuve d'une confiance aveugle en Sting Eucliffe.

Personnellement, elle n'en avait rien à faire que Rogue ait battu son dragon ou non. Il était son ami et protecteur et cela suffisait à son bonheur de chat.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les autres membres de Sabertooth s'étaient rassemblés autour des Twins dragon qui faisaient toujours une tête dépitée, mais les membres de Fairy Tail eurent tôt fait de les dérider grâce à leur bonne humeur habituelle. Lector allât rejoindre Sting, mais Fro, elle, préféra rester à sa place, car elle avait aperçut Natsu Dragneel qui se dirigeait vers les mages de Sabertooth.

Cela sentait l'échauffourée à plein nez, et les mages de Sabertooth aussi avaient dû le sentir, c'est pourquoi ils avaient formés une barrière entre eux et le dragon de l'ombre. La tension monta.

Le silence plana quelques instants avant que Rufus, plus fine mouche que les autres, ne s'écarte pour laisser passer le dragon de feu qui était suivi par sa partenaire, Lucy Heartfillia et son chat bleu. C'était étonnant en soit que Natsu-san se déplace pour voir les deux dragons jumeaux pour la chatte qui observait la scène très intéressée, mais rien ne l'avait préparé aux mots qu'elle entendit ensuite sortir de la bouche du rose pendant qu'elle atterrissait sur la tête de son dragon à elle, et à Yuki-chan.

« _ J'ai un message pour toi. L'informa le mage de Fairy Tail, mais Rogue se contenta de le dévisager, le visage impavide. Ton toi du futur m'a demandé de te dire de bien veiller sur Fro. Continua le fils Dragneel en adressant à Fro un sourire. Sa continuelle présence à tes côtés t'empêche de céder à tes ténèbres intérieures. »Expliqua-t-il à Rogue, tandis que Fro se penchait pour regarder Raïos dans les yeux, du haut de se tête.

Yukino-chan, qui venait d'apparaître derrière la constellationniste, en compagnie de la petite fille des cieux et du démon de Fairy Tail, essuya une larme qui s'était échappée sur sa joue en souriant. Rogue sourit et Frosch se permit un petit salut de la patte à son intention, qu'elle leur rendit avec un sourire attendri.

La salamandre, qui s'était retourné pour voir à qui était destiné ce salut amical et si inhabituel pour le jeune homme, refit face à son frère d'ombre, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

« _ Frosch te garde de l'obscurité qui est en toi….Du moins jusqu'à que quelqu'un d'autre les apprivoise pour toi ! » Dit-il dans un grand sourire qui fit rougir l'autre dragon et la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs qui se tenait dans son dos. La salamandre, quant à lui attrapa sa partenaire par la taille et s'en allât de son côté, sans doute pour vérifier l'état de ses amis, le chat bleu voletant au-dessus de leur tête.

L'exceed rit de concert avec la démone de Fairy Tail, Mirajane, Fro croyait.

Elle avait longtemps été la seule amie du dragon slayer. Amie animale qui avait la conscience d'un humain, avec un humain qui possédait un part bestiale en lui. Le tout pour préserver la partie humaine, en lui. Posséder un pouvoir si dévastateur avait toujours des conséquences pour la personne qui l'utilisait, peut-être était-ce pour cela que tous les dragons slayer avaient un animal de compagnie, mis à part ce blond, là, de Fairy Tail. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, il avait des amis dévoué qui le vénérait...Peut-être étaient-ils pour lui une forme d'animal de compagnie? Fro l'espérait en tout cas. Un ami à qui se confier et à qui parler était vital pour les dragons slayer qui, de par leurs nature, n'étaient guère enclin à se lier facilement.

Puis, le jour venait où le dragon slayer trouvait la personne qui aimerait les deux partie de son être, et ce jour-là, l'ami qui avait toujours été présent se réjouissait avec lui. C'était dans l'ordre des choses.

Et même si elle n'était qu'une petite chatte, elle était fière d'être aussi importante pour quelqu'un.

Rogue l'ôta de sa tête et frotta doucement sa joue contre la sienne pendant qu'il parlait au dos de Natsu-san qui s'éloignait.

« _ Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je veillerait bien sur elles deux» Répondit-il.

Frosch fit un énorme sourire de chat à Yukino qui éclata de rire à son tour. Son rire communicatif mit fin aux tensions qui régnaient dans le groupe et tout le monde se détendi.

Mais seulement elles, Yukino et Frosch, avaient relevés le pluriel qu'avait utilisé le dragon slayer de l'ombre pour répondre à la salamandre de Fairy Tail.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Et j'adore Fro...


	36. Plus jamais de la vie!

**Disclaimer : **Aucun personnages ni lieux de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent. Ils sont tous à Mashima-sensei. Et je ne gagne rien du tout avec cette histoire.

**NdlA :** C'est un OS en réponse au défi de Lunara sur le forum de la SPPS. C'est la première fois que je fais un truc aussi bizarre (un genre d'UA sans en être un), mais je me suis marrée en l'écrivant. De plus, ça m'a détournée d'une autre fic en cours, c'est dire, mais plus de blabla. En espérant que ça vous plaise quand même, je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

* * *

**Plus jamais de la vie!**

En pantalon de survêtement et torse nu, il se tenait sur la terrasse, appréciant la brise fraiche qui lui caressait la peau après une journée de voyage par une chaleur étouffante. Il venait de rentrer de mission et était éreinté, mais heureux de rentrer au bercail. Il étendit sa serviette sur le fil et écouta le silence qui émanait de la grande maison qu'il partageait avec son meilleur ami, et la femme de celui-ci.

Etant revenu d'une visite dans la famille de la jeune femme, Rogue était étonné du calme qui régnait sur la maisonnée et qui ne voulait dire que deux choses : Soit ils étaient endormis, ce qui voulait dire que la visite s'était bien passée, soit ils étaient occupés. Ce qui voudrait alors dire que la visite s'était mal passée, le couple étant de fervents adeptes des réconciliations sur l'oreiller.

Serein, il passa par la porte-fenêtre, pour rentrer dans sa chambre où une belle jeune femme aux cheveux blancs et mi-longs était profondément endormie, face à lui. Il la regarda longuement, pour graver cette vision dans sa mémoire afin de pouvoir y repenser plus tard, quand il serait en mission par exemple. Loin d'elle et de ses bras doux et chaleureux.

Le plus doucement possible, il entra dans le lit et la pris dans ses bras, entremêlant ses jambes aux siennes pour les réchauffer, ce qui la fit grogner.

« _ …pieds…froids... Marmonna-t-elle.

_ Je sais, excuses-moi.

_ Tu as pris la potion de guérison que t'as donné Poluchka-san ? Lui demanda la blanche qui voulut se redresser, mais il l'en empêcha.

_ Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ça a un goût horrible, mais je l'ai pris et je me suis brossé les dents. » Lui répondit-il en l'embrassant sur la bouche avant de la serrer très fort dans ses bras. Dieu qu'elle lui avait manqué durant ses nuits froides.

« _ Yukino ? L'appela-t-il doucement.

_ Hum… y a ? lui répondit-elle d'une voix à nouveau endormie.

_ Non, rien. Rendors-toi »

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois sur le bout du nez et pris une position plus confortable pour eux deux avant de lentement, glisser lui aussi dans un sommeil réparateur.

Rogue Cheney ne rêvait jamais, ou du moins, ne se souvenait jamais d'avoir rêvé.

Or, ce soir-là, c'est ce qu'il fit.

_T_T''_

Lui qui s'était endormi dans un lit chaud et moelleux était à présent suspendu dans les airs, en pleine nuit, la tête en bas. D'abord paniqué par sa position, il se débattit un moment tout seul et en silence, avant de comprendre qu'il avait miraculeusement, la capacité de voler, d'où sa position grotesque. Il voulut soupirer de soulagement, mais la voix d'une jeune fille proche lui en coupa l'envie et il dressa l'oreille. Il reconnaissait cette voix. Il l'a connaissait même très bien, parce que sa propriétaire n'était nulle autre personne que celle avec qui il venait de s'endormir.

' _Mais où suis-je tombé_ ? ' Se demanda le mage avant d'écouter ce que racontait Yukino en contre-bas. Pour ne pas qu'elle le voit, il ne descendit qu'à hauteur des yeux pour pouvoir jeter un œil.

« _ …. Le dragon de l'ombre lui envoya un dernier éclair de magie qui sectionna la main de l'homme au cache-œil qui tomba par-dessus bord. Le combat était fini. »

Rogue souri en voyant l'air qu'avait pris Yukino pour rendre son récit plus vivant devant un auditoire mitigé. Sa grande-sœur, Angel, que tous prenaient pour un garçon, l'écoutait affectueusement, étant habituée aux histoires de sa cadette sans toutefois y accorder beaucoup de crédit. Son frère Lyon, lui, écoutait attentivement, mais il était difficile de croire que le jeune homme d'habitude si calme et réfléchi était littéralement pendu aux lèvres de Yukino. Rogue se demanda comment il faisait pour savoir tout ça, quand une autre voix familière qui semblait venir d'un tiroir lui répondit en murmurant.

' _C'est parce que tu es en train de rêver ' _. Ce qui rassura moyennement le dragon slayer, la tête toujours en bas.

« _ Et sans sa main, il a fait quoi, le borgne ? Demanda Lyon à Yukino qui répondit sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, tandis qu'Angel les regardait débattre en souriant.

_ Il l'a remplacée par un crochet !

_ Hein ?! Mais pourquoi il n'a pas simplement récupéré sa main pour la faire recoller par les autres-là… Comment elles s'appellent déjà…. Se demandait à voix haute le mage de glace.

_ Qui, les sirènes ? Demanda Yukino.

_ Oui, voilà ! Pourquoi il ne l'a pas donnée à ces deux-là ?

_ C'est simple. Commença Yukino. Quand la main est passée par-dessus bord, elle a été avalée tout rond par le Wyvern qui suivait constamment le vaisseau du Capitaine Hadès. De plus, la sirène Poluchka n'aurait jamais voulu soigner ça, puisqu'elle déteste les humains.

_ Et l'autre ?

_ Wendy était encore trop jeune. Tenter un soin pareil aurait pu lui nuire gravement, ce que Poluchka et Charles, le poisson lune, n'auraient jamais permis.

_ Ah, oui… » Termina le blanc, pensif.

L'ainée se leva et dit aux deux autres de se coucher. Rogue soupira silencieusement de soulagement, pensant que cela mettrait fin au rêve, mais c'était sans compter l'autre personne qui écoutait les histoires de Yukino à ses côtés, mais qu'il venait seulement de remarquer.

Bien sûr, qui d'autre ? S'il était là, Frosch aussi… pensa-t-il résigné en regardant avec curiosité la petite chatte entrer dans la chambre par la fenêtre et lui faire des signes frénétiques devant un des tiroirs de la commode qui remuait étrangement. Il entra à la suite du chat, en prenant bien garde de ne pas faire de bruits qui pourrait trahir sa présence et allât se poster à côté du chat, l'interrogeant du regard. Celui-ci souffla doucement avant de recommencer à faire des gestes, gestes auxquels le tiroir répondait car il se mit à trembler plus fort en faisant une vibration sourde.

Légèrement paniqué, Rogue ouvrit alors le tiroir pour voir ce qui s'y cachait, mais il fit un bon en arrière lorsqu'il comprit que c'était une ombre qui en sortait. Il eût un mauvais pressentiment.

« _ Enfin libre, t'en a mis, du temps ! » Râla-t-elle pendant que Rogue faisait des gestes désespérés pour la faire taire, mais trop tard. La lumière s'était déjà allumée et il se faisait dévisager par trois paires d'yeux écarquillés. Il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais en fut empêché par la plus jeune qui lui avait déjà sauté au cou.

« _ JE LE SAVAIS ! JE SAVAIS QUE TU EXISTAIS !

_ …

_ Yuki-chan… Si tu continues à le serrer comme ça, il ne va plus exister bien longtemps. Remarqua laconiquement Angel, toujours allongée puisque c'était Yukino qui avait allumé la lumière.

_ Oh. Pardon. S'excusa-t-elle en rougissant. Je suis Yukino. Voici mon frère, Lyon et notre grande sœur, Angel. Les présenta-t-elle.

_ On le savait. Répondit à sa place son ombre, qui ricanait dans un coin.

_ Fro aussi le savait. Intervint la petite chatte avec un air tellement…normal que Rogue se mit à se poser des questions sur sa santé mentale.

_ Tu es venu récupérer ton ombre, c'est ça, hein ? Lui demanda avidement le jeune Lyon avec un air tellement convaincu que le dragon ne put que hocher la tête.

_ Eugor aime aussi les histoires de Yukino-chan, alors tous les soirs, Fro et lui viennent l'écouter. Expliqua le chat. Mais hier soir, Yukino-chan a fait un cauchemar et s'est réveillée quand Fro et Eugor partaient. Fro a pu s'enfuir, mais Eugor a du se cacher dans le tiroir. En allant se coucher, Yukino-chan a refermé le tiroir et donc il est resté là. Fro a prévenu Rogue et Fro et lui sont venus pour récupérer son ombre. » Termina-t-elle en souriant. Rogue se décida à parler avant que la situation n'aille de mal en pis.

« _ Euh. Nous sommes désolés de vous avoir espionnés et ne le referont plus. Dit-il en jetant un regard menaçant aux deux autres. Fro se recroquevilla contre Rogue et son ombre prit une posture penaude. Ça ne se fait pas d'entrer chez les gens comme ça. Se radoucit-il. Nous allons prendre congés, encore désolé du dérangement. »

Trainant son ombre par une oreille et avec Fro volant devant lui, il s'apprêtait à sauter hors de la chambre lorsque des bras chauds et doux se refermèrent sur sa taille. Il se figea, et attendit, jusqu'à qu'il entende une petit voix lui demander.

« _ Emmènes-moi avec toi, s'il te plait.

_ Moi aussi ! Moi aussi ! Demanda Lyon, à genoux sur son lit. »

' _Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ça ?_'

« _ Mais vous emmener où ? demanda-t-il avec une certaine appréhension, à Yukino qui releva la tête en rougissant.

_ Bah chez toi.

_Oui, chez toi ! répéta Lyon tandis qu'Angel soupirait s'exaspération devant l'air étonné du brun.

_ Chez toi. Là-bas. Au pays des dragons, quoi ! » Lui expliqua-t-elle, et la lumière se fit dans la tête de Rogue, lumière qui venait d'il ne savait où d'ailleurs, puisqu'il voyait en pensée, l'endroit dont Angel, Yukino et Lyon parlaient sans jamais y avoir mis les pieds. Par contre, dans sa réalité à lui, cet endroit s'appelait Tenrôjima, et pas _Pays Des Dragons_… il baissa le regard vers Yukino qui le dévisageait avec espoir, de ses grands yeux chocolat.

' _Ah non ! Pas ça ! Pas ce regard-là_ ' Pensa-t-il avec ferveur jusqu'à que le rire sardonique de son ombre lui parvienne aux oreilles, ainsi que son commentaire narquois.

« _ Bien joué, petite. Comme ça, tu peux le mettre à genoux. Inexplicablement, ça ne marche pas quand c'est moi qui le fais … » énonça pensivement l'ombre du dragon dénommée Eugor.

' _Est-ce que cette ombre était vraiment aussi idiote qu'elle en avait l'air ?!_ ' Se demanda incrédule le dragon, tandis que Fro répondait à sa place.

« _ Oui ! S'exclama-t-elle. Allons-y !

_ S'ils y vont, j'y vais aussi. Je dois garder un œil sur eux. Prévint Angel qui s'était déjà habillée, à l'instar de Lyon et Yukino. Rogue, quant à lui se disait que peut-être dans ce monde y avait-il un Grey Fullbuster qui s'habillait plus vite que son ombre, qui sait ? Avec fatalité, il prit Yukino dans ses bras, tandis qu'Eugor faisait de même avec Angel et Fro avec Lyon.

Tous les six quittèrent la chambre des enfants pour partir par la voie des airs, au pays des dragons.

~0~

Comment ils y arrivèrent ? Rogue n'en avait aucune idée, mais il trouvait par contre que ce rêve était vraiment par trop bizarre. Si tous les rêves étaient comme ça, il se demandait comment les gens faisaient pour ne pas être plus fatigués au réveil que lors de leur coucher.

Leur but était pourtant simple : ils devaient rejoindre le fameux Pays des dragons, où, d'après Yukino, se déroulait une bataille éternelle entre les enfants-dragons, dont il était le chef, et des mages qui voulaient découvrir le secret de leur jeunesse. Mages qui étaient arrivés, toujours selon Yukino, par un vaisseau noir et rouge volant, dont le capitaine se nommait Capitaine Hadès et le second Madame Ultear.

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés sur l'île, ils étaient donc tombés en pleine bataille rangée, mais Rogue, lui fut convaincu à ce moment-là, qu'il était en train de rêver.

' _T'es plutôt lent à la détente, toi '_ lui dit son ombre en passant près de lui, toujours lesté de Lyon qui regardait la scène avec des yeux brillants.

Il se trouvait devant une scène invraisemblable :

Laxus Draer, Natsu Dragneel, Cobra, Sting et Gajeel Redfox se battaient côtes à côtes, sans s'envoyer de piques, ni se battre entre eux. Il faillit lâcher Yukino quand ils le saluèrent dans un parfait ensemble et lui donnèrent du ' _Bon retour, chef_ !' avant de se remettre à bombarder le vaisseau qui peinait à les suivre dans les airs.

Le vaisseau, parlons-en, du vaisseau.

Car il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quel vaisseau, non ! Par le costume de Frosch, il s'agissait du vaisseau de la guilde noire Grimoire Heart, rien que ça ! Rogue pâlit avant de se répéter in petto que ce n'était qu'un rêve pour se raisonner, même s'il se félicitait d'avoir lu les archives de Fairy Tail concernant cette île et les combats qui s'y étaient déroulés.

Comme pour lui donner raison, le vaisseau en question passa en dessous d'eux. Sur le pont, parant et renvoyant des attaques magiques, se trouvaient six des sept frères du purgatoire : Zancrow, Zoldy, Blue Note, Kain, Rusty Rose et Azuma. Mais ce qui convainquit vraiment Rogue qu'il rêvait, ce fut la vision d'Ultear en train de raser le derrière d'une mouette en croyant qu'il s'agissait de la barbe de son chef. Chef qui se trouvait carrément de l'autre côté du navire et se cachait du Wyvern qui tournait comme un vautour en dessous du vaisseau.

Soudains, les apprentis pirates se rendirent compte que lui, le leader, était arrivé et ils se concentrèrent tous sur lui, pour le matraquer de sorts plus puissants les uns que les autres. Rogue, Eugor, Fro et leurs passagers regardèrent avec horreur cette masse de magie se diriger à grande vitesse vers eux, quand tout leur environnement devint flou.

Il ne distinguait même plus ses mains, et à plus forte raison, Yukino. Il ne sentait plus rien, tous ses sens étaient oblitérés, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était d'essayer de garder les yeux ouverts.

Mais ce fut, là aussi, peine perdue. Il ferma les yeux.

_T_T''_

Quand il les ouvrit, ce fut pour rencontrer le regard chocolat de sa belle qui était occupée à le réveiller de la meilleure manière qui soit : en couvrant son visage de tendres baisers. Voyant qu'il avait l'air troublé, elle lui demanda ce qu'il avait, ce à quoi il avait répondu évasivement.

« _ J'ai fait un rêve et tu étais dedans. Lui avoua-t-il en la voyant se lever pour aller prendre sa douche. Elle éclata de rire en ouvrant les robinets.

_ C'est drôle, moi aussi.

_ Ah bon ? Demanda-t-il intéressé. Il se leva à son tour et la suivit dans la salle de bain. Ça parlait de quoi, ton rêve ?

_ Je ne m'en souviens plus. Lui dit-elle depuis la cabine. Mais je me rappelle qu'il y avait un grand bateau, mais bizarre, le bateau, il flottait dans les airs au lieu d'être sur l'eau. Disait-elle, tandis que Rogue regardait la silhouette de sa fiancée à travers la cloison avec un air incrédule sur le visage. Soudain, son attention fut attirée par son visage à lui, qui se reflétait sur la vitre. Son reflet n'avait rien de bizarre, puisque Rogue l'examinait sous toutes les coutures, mais le farceur se permit un clin d'œil qui fit sursauter le dragon slayer. Yukino, qui croyait qu'il était en train de la regarder passa la tête hors de la cabine.

« _ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Non, je…C'est bizarre, mon reflet… balbutia-t-il.

_ Oh. Comprit-elle avant de lui faire un sourire taquin. Et si toi et ton reflet veniez prendre une douche ? »

Alors que sa future femme éclatait de rire en le laissant entrer dans la cabine, Rogue, lui se disait que plus jamais de la vie, il ne boirait une potion régénératrice de cette vielle bique aux cheveux roses.

_Il préférait ses nuits sans rêves, merci !_

* * *

Ça vous a plu ?


	37. Rouge et blanc

**NdlA :**_ Coucou, c'est re-moi. Ahem… Un OS que j'ai eu envie d'écrire tout de suite après que l'idée m'en ai traversé l'esprit pendant que je laissais une review à Fleuve d'étoile ! (Au passage, si vous aimez les histoires bien écrites, je vous conseille les siennes, elles sont excellentes ! Et elles m'inspirent, c'est pas possible.) Bonne lecture !_

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**Rouge et blanc**

Dans la même guilde, avec un passé semblable, elles auraient dues être les meilleures amies du monde. Hélas pour Makarov, c'était l'inverse qui s'était produit : Elles étaient devenues rivales, ajoutant leurs frasques à la liste déjà longue qui faisait la réputation de la guilde de Fairy Tail.

Erza Scarlett était plutôt du genre calme en général, quand elle était à la guilde. Silencieuse, toujours dans un coin de la grande salle ou sur les rives de la rivière, elle parlait peu et préférait s'entrainer au rééquipement et à l'épée plutôt que parler chiffons et rubans.

Elevée dans un petit village nommé Rosemary, elle avait été enlevée pour devenir esclave sur une île dirigée par des fanatiques de magie noire. Elle avait pu s'enfuir, mais seule. Abandonnant ses amis avec qui elle avait grandi et aux côtés desquels, elle s'était battue pour recouvrer sa liberté, elle avait ensuite intégrée la guilde de celui qu'elle avait considéré un temps comme son grand-père avant qu'il ne finisse déchiqueté par les attaques de leurs geôliers : Rob. Partir avait été une torture. Et malgré les années, elle avait laissé une partie d'elle-même là-bas et s'en languissait toujours, silencieusement et douloureusement.

Depuis, elle avait peu d'amis à la guilde, comme pour ne pas trahir les êtres aimés laissés en arrière dans cet enfer, si ce n'est peut-être Grey Fullbuster qu'elle tolérait à ses côté depuis qu'il avait cessé de la provoquer à tous bouts de champs. Elle prenait des missions, beaucoup. Difficiles, certaines à la limite du rang S. Les faisait, seule. Quand Makarov lui en avait parlé, elle avait seulement répondu qu'elle voulait devenir forte le plus rapidement possible. Il ne lui en avait pas demandé la raison.

_Tous les mages de Fairy Tail portaient en eux une blessure_, et Erza ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Le Maître lui avait seulement dit que lorsqu'elle voudrait en parler, il serait là. Et si elle décidait de chasser ses démons, tous les membres de la guilde seraient là pour donner un coup de main. Elle avait souri et était partie en mission, sans se douter que quelques années plus tard, ce serait ce qu'il se passerait, effectivement.

Qui aurait cru que ces deux insupportables garnements de Natsu et Grey seraient les premiers à se jeter dans la mêlée pour l'en sortir avec perte et fracas ? Surement pas la jeune mage qu'était Erza à ce moment-là. En y repensant, l'idée même qu'elle-même puisse faire équipe avec ces deux-là avait de quoi surprendre pour qui les connaissait.

C'était un miracle qu'ils arrivent à s'entendre sur quelque chose sans en venir aux mains, tous les trois, et cela était grâce à Lucy qui arrivait souvent à calmer l'un des belligérants avant que cela ne dégénère, qu'ils y arrivaient cahin-caha. Pour Erza, c'était peut-être celle qu'elle considérait comme sa plus proche amie, et cette amitié lui faisait du bien car cela faisait bien longtemps que la rousse avait fermé son cœur à ce genre de sentiments.

Mirajane Strauss n'était pas calme, elle. Elle était plutôt exubérante et joyeuse, mais cachait derrière son beau visage un lourd fardeau. A l'âge où les jeunes filles commençaient à regarder les garçons avec un œil nouveau, Mirajane, elle, s'était retrouvée orpheline avec un jeune frère et une jeune sœur à charge. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire son deuil car trouver de quoi nourrir sa famille et mettre un toit au-dessus de leur tête avait été sa priorité, alors regarder les garçons…

Fairy Tail et son maitre avait été sa planche de salut. Ils lui avaient donnés du travail, un endroit où habiter le temps qu'elle trouve quelque chose de mieux, mais surtout, ils lui avait donnés une nouvelle famille sur laquelle elle pouvait se reposer pour élever Elfman et Lisanna. Ainsi, quand elle partait en mission pour gagner de quoi subvenir à leurs besoins, elle le faisait l'esprit tranquille. Devenir mage de rang S avait aussi aidé.

Si Makarov avait fait ce geste, c'était parce que la détresse de l'ainée l'avait touchée en plein cœur et il avait voulu lui tendre la main. Il ne l'avait jamais regretté par la suite, et le dévouement de la fratrie pour la guilde n'était qu'un bonus, comparé au bonheur que ressentait le vieil homme en voyant les Strauss apprendre la magie, en bonne santé et heureux dans ses murs.

Mais la mort de Lisanna avait changé la donne. Mirajane qui avait déjà essuyé tant de déboires, qui avait malgré tout réussi à créer un foyer chaleureux et aimant pour sa famille à la sueur de son front, en avait été brisée. Mais elle avait été forte, pour la seule famille qui lui restait : son frère, Elfman, sur qui elle veillait jalousement. La blanche, rongé par la culpabilité avait abandonné la pratique de la magie, mais Makarov n'avait pas pu se résoudre à lui demander en plus de quitter la guilde. Il l'avait gardée comme serveuse et s'en félicitait.

Car malgré son cœur meurtri, elle était restée la même. Gentille et douce. Elle était l'avatar du maitre quand il n'était pas là, mais aussi un point d'ancrage, pour les membres.

Le dernier visage que les mages voyaient avant de partir en mission et le premier qu'ils voyaient en rentrant.

Pour cela, elle avait appris à sourire, même quand le souvenir de Lisanna resurgissait, elle souriait tout de même, quand bien même son cœur saignait.

La rivalité qui avait régnée entre Mirajane et Erza plus jeune avait disparue. Sans magie, la blanche ne pouvait plus rivaliser avec Erza, et en avait perdu l'envie, du reste. Erza, elle, avait compatit et avait offert à sa rivale, une épaule pour pleurer. Chose que Mira avait bien entendu refusée, mais l'offre avait été entendue et comprise.

Peu à peu, elle était devenu cordiales entre-elles. S'adressant la parole normalement, sans se chercher noises. Makarov, lui, n'arrivait pas à en être heureux, puisque pour en arriver là, il avait fallu qu'un de ses enfants par extension ait perdu la vie. Il avait de la peine pour elles deux, comme pour tous ceux qui souffraient dans sa guilde, et leur offrait ce qu'il pouvait en matière de réconfort.

Puis, Natsu s'était trouvé une partenaire qu'il avait ramenée à la guilde, qui rappelait Lisanna à Mira. Erza avait fait sa rencontre grâce la barman qui avait demandé à la blonde de les accompagner. Depuis ce jour, Erza ne pouvait que bénir Mira pour ce geste, pourtant anodin lors de leur départ pour leur chasse aux mages noirs.

Ils en avaient vécu des aventures et chacun d'eux avaient grandis. Natsu et Grey devenaient des hommes et Lucy s'affirmait quand un fantôme du passé d'Erza était ressorti de nulle part.

Ensemble, ils s'étaient battus, souvent contre l'avis d'Erza et avaient triomphés, mais non sans larmes. Elle n'avait pas voulu qu'ils le fassent, mais quand ces trois-là, s'alliaient contre elle, elle ne pouvait qu'abdiquer. Elle en avait eu sa première expérience sur l'île de Galuna et cela s'était reproduit dans la tour. Ils étaient plus têtus que des ânes, s'était-elle plaint un jour à Mira qui était devenue depuis une sorte de confidente. Ce à quoi Mira avait répondu avec son habituel sourire _' Qui se ressemble, s'assemble ! ' _Ce qui était, on ne peut plus vrai avait finalement admit la rousse en souriant. Grace à eux, elle avait vaincu ses démons et pouvait maintenant sourire sans se forcer.

Sourire qui redonnait espoir à la blanche, espoir de rédemption, de pardon et d'apaisement.

Pour elle, le renouveau était venu d'une lubie désastreuse de son ancien ami, Laxus. Plus jeune, elle avait toujours adoré le taquiner jusqu'à qu'il perde son calme, mais elle l'avait toujours considéré comme un ami. Du moins, c'était avant qu'il n'exige que Lucy devienne sa petite amie et que Kanna se déshabille devant lui pour qu'il daigne donner un coup de main pour défendre la guilde.

Il avait envoyé les Rajinshûu, pour prendre le contrôle de Fairy Tail, mais Fried avait été trop loin pour elle. Trop loin pour ses yeux qui avaient vus tant de ses proches perdre la vie. Trop loin pour ses mains qui avaient touchées les corps raides des membres de sa famille. Trop loin aussi pour son cœur, dont les battement s'étaient faits assourdissants quand sa magie était revenue comme une lame de fond pour balayer tout ce qui menaçait son frère, son roc, son point d'ancrage à elle : Elfman.

Elle avait battu Fried. Sévèrement, reléguant dans un coin de son esprit le faible qu'elle avait pour lui, ne gardant en tête qu'une seule chose. Il l'avait menacé, elle. Car en attaquant Elfman, c'était bien elle qu'il menaçait. Elfman avait été et restait la seule chose qui l'empêchait d'atteindre le point de rupture de son esprit qui bridait sa magie. Elfman disparu, Dieu seul savait ce qu'elle aurait été en mesure de faire. Impardonnable avait été le mot qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit pendant qu'elle corrigeait Fried, et l'envie de faire pareil avec Laxus la démangeait. Seul le souvenir de Lisanna l'en avait dissuadé, mais c'était passé tout juste. Fried ne connaissait pas sa chance, ou peut-être que si, après tout.

Puis Lisanna était revenue. Ramenant avec elle, le souffle que la blanche avait perdu sans s'en rendre compte avant de pouvoir respirer librement à nouveau. Heureuse au-delà des mots, elle n'avait pu être que reconnaissante à ceux et celles qui l'avait ramenée. Natsu, Grey, Gajeel, Lucy.

Et _Erza_, qui avait effacé d'un mouvement rapide, les larmes de joie pour elle-même quand elle les avait regardés pleurer en s'enlaçant dans un cimetière noyé de pluie.

Mirajane avait changée. Erza aussi. Et elles avaient décidées de tirer des leçons de leur passé et d'oublier leur rivalité qui avait occupée toute leur jeunesse, ne leurs faisant pas voir ce qu'elles avaient juste à côté et qui était tellement important.

Les amis, la famille, les camarades, la guilde et ce vieil homme pervers et si petit qu'il en ressemblait à un nain. Mais un nain qui avait tellement fait pour elles.

Alors quand il leur avait demandé de l'accompagner pour se rendre à Twilight Ogre après leur retour de Tenrôjima, elles avaient acceptés sans discuter.

Quand elles avaient compris pourquoi elles étaient réellement dans cette guilde de profiteurs et d'escrocs qui sévissaient dans leur ville, qui avaient maltraités leurs amis, camarades et leur guilde durant leur absence, elles n'avaient échangés qu'un seul regard pour se comprendre avant de se retourner sur le reste de cette guilde sombre.

Et si Mirajane s'était mise en mode Satan Soul direct, ce ne fut pas un hasard si Erza choisit, elle, l'armure de l'impératrice des enfers.

' _Il faut toujours payer ses dettes_…' Avait pensé Mira en souriant in petto, tandis qu'Erza se disait quelque chose qui ressemblait à… ' _Quand on fait les choses, il faut que ce soit bien fait_.'

Makarov, quant à lui, lui se sentait tout à fait serein. Il aurait été difficile de ne pas se sentir en sécurité avec ces deux démones de femmes dans le dos pour couvrir ses arrières.


End file.
